ToonSchool Music Video Mania
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: See all the ToonSchool cast, old and new, sing some songs from the popular artists of today! New song: Thriller/Heads Will Roll by Michael Jackson/Yeah Yeah Yeahs Halloween special
1. A Billion Hits

_A/N: Yup, I promise you a music video-style fanfic and it's finally here! Tony Clark will perform "A Billion Hits" from the new Disney TV series, "Austin and Ally"! Along with this song, there's more coming up soon, so stay tuned! But for now, here's Phineas and Ferb to start the fanfic mini-series!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the character down below except my OC, Daryl Lente! And I don't own A Billion Hits! It belongs to its respective record labels and artist!_**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool Music Video Mania**

**A Billion Hits**

In the ToonSchool MV Mania studio, we see two boys holding two microphones and behind them is a big TV screen in front of them.

"Hello! My name is Phineas and this is Ferb!" the boy with the triangular head introduced themselves to the audience, "And welcome to the first ever ToonSchool Music Video Mania!"

All the audience in the studio is cheering to the boys as they hold some signs like "WE LOVE TOONSCHOOL!", and "TOONSCHOOL FOREVER!"

Phineas then pulled out a remote from his pocket and switch the channels, which contained footages from the original ToonSchool fanfic. "As you've all know, ToonSchool was first arrived in our computer screens when the original author of this craziest fanfic series, dannyfangirl, first posted not only the main cast list of the series, but also the first episode, "New Kid in ToonTown"!"

"Ever since that premiere, she continued to bring ToonSchool to the top along with some funny moments that the original cast had to remember."

Phineas' smile turned into a frown as he pulled out the next footage with his remote, "But, all good things come to an end when her account was deleted and lost her interest to the series. Sad to say, that was the darkest day in ToonSchool history."

"Until one girl asked dannyfangirl, now known as animyx, to take over the series with a new twist," Phineas said in excitement as he pulled out the next footage containing the sneak peak episode, "All's Fair in Love and Ouch!"

"That girl is RunnerAwaker, also the main creator of The Amazing Spiez fanfic series, Soul Shifters!" Phineas declared as the audience roared into excitement, "Her preview episode of this remake series, "All's Fair in Love and Ouch!" really brings back the old fans of ToonSchool back together!"

"Well, her first preview episodes were actually Halloween episodes, "The Curse of the Graveyard Locker" and "The Haunting of the Krusty Towers' Ghost", but was deleted for unknown reasons," Ferb explained to his brother.

"I told you, I don't have time to finish those two, okay!" RunnerAwaker shouted off-screen.

Phineas then shrugged it off and continued, "And now today, although the preview episode is still ongoing, we want to start the show off by a music video!"

He then uses the remote to open up the lyric video of "A Billion Hits" by Ross Lynch. "A Billion Hits were first released in the internet and now, one of the newest main cast members will cover this song for the pilot episode of ToonSchool, with a little help with the original cast and the Toonsters."

Phineas then turned on the TV as he declared, "Here's "A Billion Hits" with the Toonsters and the new kid, Tony Clark of The Amazing Spiez!"

The audience cheered as the music video was about to start.

* * *

><p>As the song starts, Danny begins the song by playing on his guitar and everyone in the ToonSchool bus was clapping to the beat of the song as it was heading to Southdale Junior High to pick up their special singer for the song.<p>

At Southdale Jr. High, the school was having a school assembly in the auditorium as everyone including the Clarks; listen to Principal Shield's speech. Unknown to them, Tony Clark was tapping his foot to the beat of the song with his eyes closed and when the bus is coming closer, he quickly smiles to the camera and started singing...

**Tony: **(singing) _Didn't go nowhere, never left uh_

He then turned on his MPCOM to see a news article about him as Yo-Yo Boy being a fraud with a picture on his face with an X around the picture.

_You really thought that I was gone, gone, gone, gone_

Then, he heard some of the nearby students, gossiping about him a fraud, but quickly stopped when they saw him spying and stuck up their noses up.

_I heard you talking like I lost my swagger_

_Said I was over, you were wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong_

When he got out of his seat and dances to the stage, Janitor and Tommy are secretly preparing something behind the curtains and the Toonsters are preparing themselves for a big surprise for the Southdale students.

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_

_Working on my flow_

_To take it to the studio_

When he made it to the stage, he quickly snatched the mic from Principal Shields and she angrily yelled at him to go back to his seat, which he ignores and continue singing.

_This is not a comeback_

_Following my own path_

_Laying down the fat tracks_

_Still a music maniac_

As the chorus begins, Bart mischievously pulled out the curtain and revealed the Toonsters in rocker outfits, with Jimmy, June, and Danny on their guitars, Bubbles on the tambourine, Jake on the keyboard, and Timmy on the drums as Tony joins the band and continue to sing along with the band.

_Whoa, Well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

As the band continues, Lee, Marc, and Megan went to the sound room and quickly turned off the microphones, thinking that he was faking it since he's a bad singer, but they were quickly shocked when Tony sings in a perfect pitch, even with the microphones turned off and without a WOOHP voice alteration device.

_Yeah, 'Cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

As the Southdale students, including the ToonSchool kids cheers on Tony and the surprise performance, Tommy then turned on his camera to record the assembly-turned-concert.

_Whoa-o-o-o-o! That's what I'm gonna get_

_Whoa-o-o-o-o!_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

Unknown to Tommy, Stitch mischievously plugged his camera to Lilo's computer and she uploads Tony and the Toonster's performance to the web.

_Yeah! 'Cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

Then, Tony quickly strike a pose to Tami and the nearby girls, which they became love struck and fainted to the ground.

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

Then, it cuts to the teachers and staff back at ToonSchool, which they have been complaining to Vice Principal Prickley and Principal Mickey about their missing students, when Daisy spit out her coffee when she saw a web video of Tony and the Toonsters performing on Southdale Junior High. And at WOOHP, Jerry also spit out his coffee when he saw the same video.

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

Then, it cuts back at Southdale Jr. High, where the Toonsters are still performing with Tony on vocals.

_Now you can't breathe_

_Why so quiet_

Unknown to them, Slick Mick, Boogie Gus, and his son, Gus Jr. was about to crash the concert, but was stop by Cosmo and Wanda, disguised as both human publicist and stylist by poofing up a giant bear in front of them and chased them out of the auditorium.

_No you don't believe your eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

Suddenly, Dash quickly grabs Tony's collar and prepares to beat him up, but was saved by his new fan girls, including Paulina and Tami, by chasing Dash out of the stage and quickly beat him up off-screen.

_You pushed me 'til I had to start this riot_

_Now I'll never be denied, nied, nied, nied_

After the Snob Squad saw Dash beaten up by fan girls, Vicky and Princess Morbucks let go of the rope, letting an anvil fall on the lead singer. However, Mac was able to warn him about the falling anvil over him, which he dodge it by doing a back flip to the lead guitarist, which quickly impressed the crowd with his back flip.

_I'm always improving_

_Always on the move and_

_Working on my flow_

At Mali-U, Sam, Clover, and Alex were listening their favorite song on their radio, when the same song that Tony and the Toonsters were performing started playing on their radio, which attracted a few listeners in front of their lobby, and started dancing to the song, including the girls who were shocked that Tony Clark is on the radio at first, but quickly dances to the song with the nearby boys in front of them, much to Mandy's irritation.

_'Til you hear me on the radio_

_I know I can be a star_

It then cuts back to Southdale, where some of the WOOHP vans parked in front of the school, where Jerry and the other agents entered the auditorium to see the concert with his own eyes.

_Take off like a rocket car_

However, the song was so infectious, all the agents were started dancing and cheered on the band, including Jerry.

_Every day I'm working hard_

Then, Blossom appeared on the stage with a Top Ten chart on her hands, which Tony points it on the No. 1 spot, which revealed to be Tony and the Toonsters' name and their cover song, A Billion Hits.

_To get my name on every chart_

Then, his adopted brother, Daryl Lente got up on the stage as he sings along the next chorus with his brother.

_Whoa, well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeah, 'cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

As the boys keep on singing, Danny and June played their guitars and Timmy played his drums madly.

_Whoa-o-o-o-o That's what I'm gonna get_

_Whoa-o-o-o-o_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeah, 'cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

As the song progress, their recorded performance and their song quickly spread all over the world, including Kanto, Petropolis, New York, Japan, Dimmsdale, and Amity Park and everyone is dancing all over the song and cheered on their new idols including Trixie Tang, May, Misty, Candace, Stacy, Tootie, Kim Possible, and even Jimmy's dad, Hugh Neutron, who fell down on the ground in love struck over the band.

It the cuts to Torrington Academy, where all of the students are dancing to the song, except for Diana Lombard who tries to call the police for loud music, but the police can't hear her since the song keeps playing so loud, she put down her phone in anger at first, but decided to join her friend, Jenny to dance to the song.

_Call someone_

_I think this is an emergency_

_Hey!_

At Martin's apartment, Martin Mystery and his alien friend, Billy, disguised as a human, tried to upload the song, hoping to sing it to his crush, Jenny. But his computer exploded due too many downloads on the song, leaving Martin and Billy's face in soot and confusion.

_Pull the plug, Tony's blowing up my PC_

Back at Southdale, Mindy founds out that someone uploaded the song from the comments section and tries to delete it from her website.

_Every hour, day and night_

_Can't get this rocker our my site, site, site, site_

But instead, Tony's face appeared singing the song, which Mindy throw her laptop in anger.

_Can't get me outta your site, site, s-s-site_

_You can't get me outta your site_

At the Clark's residence, Karen Clark was just making dinner while Cal Clark was looking at his laptop at the same article that Tony read earlier about their son being a hero fraud. But to their surprise, the article was replaced by another article about Tony Clark and the Toonsters are overnight sensation along with their video performance.

_You thought that I was gone_

_Guess that you were wrong_

As the Spiez' parents left the house, Tony's image in the video points in front of us as he continue the song.

_'Cause I just wrote your new favorite song_

Back at Southdale Jr. High, everyone from Southdale, including Mr. and Ms. Clark, arrived in the auditorium, which they began to cheer and dance to their new favorite song and band as they continue to sing along with Tony, Daryl, and all the ToonSchool main students and staff.

_Whoa, well I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

Tired of their new song, Vicky took out her favorite chainsaw and rushed to the band to destroy their performance, but Tommy and Ash tackled her before she got the chance.

_Yeah, 'cause I don't have to fake it_

After that, Wanda then poofed up some rocker outfit for Tony, which quickly impressed him a lot and continue singing.

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

Now became more enraged, they quickly put up some dangerous fireworks behind the band, but Stitch quickly put glue on the fireworks, sticking the Snob Squad's hands to it.

_Whoa-o-o-o-o That's what I'm gonna get_

_Whoa-o-o-o-o_

_That's what I'm gonna get_

As they realized that they're stuck, they tried to pulled their hand out, but with no avail as the fireworks took off, sending the Snob Squad to the sky and explodes into the ToonSchool's name.

_Yeah, 'cause I know that I'll make it_

_Overload the internet_

As everyone sees the surprised fireworks, Tony finally finished the song by singing;

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

They quickly strike a pose as the song finished and everyone on the auditorium are cheering for the Toonsters and their new lead singer, Tony Clark as the music video ends.

* * *

><p>As the video ends, Phineas said in surprise, "Whoa! Now that's what I call a pre-show opening performance. Don't you think, Ferb?"<p>

"Well, the song really is infectious," Ferb replied to his brother.

"Well, there are more music videos coming in your way!" Phineas declared, "But for now, keep reading the preview episode of the remade series, "All's Fair in Love and Ouch!" and watch out for the premiere episode, too! Until then, this is Phineas and Ferb, signing out!

Phineas, Ferb, and RunnerAwaker waves to the audience as the first episode of ToonSchool MV Mania ends.

_A/N: That's it! Also, I also made a fanmade music video on Youtube, so check it when you have a chance! And watch out for other music videos, including the premiere of ToonSchool! Until then, check out the series preview, review, and I'll see you later!_


	2. All I Want For Christmas is You

_A/N: Hello! It's almost Christmas and do you know what that means? It means it's time for a Christmas music video starring the ToonSchool old and new cast! They will be singing "All I Want For Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey, but there may some familiar scenes from Big Time Rush's "Big Time Christmas", so watch out! Plus, there's also a special cameo for my first online friend in deviantArt and here, too. So, let get this Christmas party started! Phineas and Ferb and a secret surprise guest host, take it away!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that appeared in this fanfic! It belongs to its respective owners! But, my OC, Daryl Lente belongs to me! All I Want For Christmas belongs to its respective artist and record labels!_**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool Music Video Mania**

**All I Want For Christmas is You**

As the spotlights shined on the ToonSchool MV Mania, we saw Phineas and Ferb once again with their signature remote and microphones on their hands. Standing behind them is one of the new cast members of ToonSchool, namely the new main protagonist and a new kid, Tony Clark.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Phineas and this is Ferb! And welcome back to ToonSchool Music Video Mania!" Phineas declared to the roaring studio audience and quickly calms down the crowd before he continued, "Now, we have someone from the ToonSchool and of course, he's one of the newest kids for the remake and the youngest Clark from The Amazing Spiez. Give it up for Tony Clark!"

The audience roared more as they cheered for the new kid, which he's nervous at first, but became confident enough to wave back his new fans.

"So, Tony. How's it like to be in the remake of this craziest fanfic series?" Phineas asked to the new kid.

"Well, it's kinda fun hanging out with some other characters including the old cast. Plus, not only I can hang out Daryl in ToonSchool, too, but I can also have fun in school for the first time and get to sing in some future music videos and episodes!" Tony said in excitement, "But, I would be more comfortable if XoXBloodyAliceT.T would stop carry that sign."

Tony then pointed to XoXBloodyAliceT.T backstage, grinning happily as she's holding a picket sign that says, "I LOVE YOU, TONY!" with RunnerAwaker beside her. "Trust me. If she's sees Tony, I can't stop her Tony Clark obsession mode," Runner calmly said as she stares at her online friend, cheering insanely, but excitedly on her favorite character.

"Okay..." Phineas said as he ignores the authors for a while and turned to the fourth wall. "Well, since Christmas is almost here, we've got a music video that will put you in a holiday mood."

"Can I do this one, Phineas?" Tony asked to Phineas.

"Why not?" Phineas approved as he gave his signature remote to Tony, which he switched the channels to the footage of Mariah Carey's original music video, "All I Want For Christmas is You".

"Mariah Carey's Christmas hit, "All I Want For Christmas is You", was a big hit in the holiday season of 1994," Tony explained as he switched to the footages of music videos of Mariah Carey featuring Justin Bieber's version, Big Time Rush's version, and many more, "Since then, it was covered by many recording artists around the world including some of the recent artists such as Justin Bieber performing a duet with Mariah Carey, Big Time Rush, Miley Cyrus, and many, many, more."

"And today, Tony and the rest of the ToonSchool cast will sing their version of "All I Want for Christmas is You"," Phineas continued, "With the help of the teachers of ToonSchool and your siblings, right?"

"Yup! I even believe I was able to sing with them for the music video!" Tony replied with excitement.

"So without further ado, here's all the ToonSchool cast and teachers featuring their friends and family with "All I Want for Christmas is You"!" Phineas declared as he's about to turned on the TV, when Tony heard someone saying "Marry me, Tony!" and saw a love struck XoXBloodyAliceT.T who quickly tries to pounce on him, but quickly dodges her, which she attacks Phineas instead.

As they heard Phineas' cry for help, Tony sheepishly said to the audience, "Until we finished get Phineas out of XoXBloodyAliceT.T's bear hug, enjoy the music video."

He quickly switches the channel to their desired music video as Tony and Ferb help their friend out of the love struck author. The audience cheered as the music video is about to start.

* * *

><p>At the ToonSchool's one and only Chill Room, everyone in ToonSchool is having a Christmas party. Timmy's trying to get his crush, Trixie Tang, kiss him under the mistletoe, but no avail, June and Blossom are exchanging gifts to each other, which they enjoyed their gifts inside of it, and Bloo and Bart as always, try to rigged the votes to have everyone be their Secret Santa, but they were quickly caught by Vice Principal Prickley.<p>

Everyone is having fun, except Tony Clark, who is still waiting for Lee, Megan, and Marc's arrival.

His adopted brother and his friends, Daryl Lente, Ash Ketchum, Jimmy Neutron, Bubbles, and Danny Fenton noticed this and they came to him to the sad boy. "Tony, don't worry about it. There's no snowstorm yet and they've already arrived from the airport already," Daryl explained to his sad brother.

"I know. But it's been many months away from home and I can't wait to see them again this Christmas," Tony said to his friends.

"Come on. Look, my friends all here from their hometowns just for me," Ash said as he pointed his friends from his Pokémon journey, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, and Iris are all in the Chill Room, "I know your family is going to make it."

"And my friends, Sam and Tucker from Amity Park are here for me, too!" Danny mentioned to his friends playing some video games and exchanging gifts.

"And Carl and Sheen came here from Retroville for me, too! Although Cindy and Libby wouldn't come, too if they heard that Yo-Yo Boy's here," Jimmy mentioned as he saw Cindy and Libby are still fawning over Tony's signature on their shirts that he signed earlier.

"Come on, Tony. It's Christmas! Everyone knows that you're going to reunite in this yuletide celebration!" Bubble happily said as she puts a Santa hat on Tony, which it didn't cheer him up either.

"Yeah. But I-"

Just then, their homeroom teacher, Ash's mother, and their Pokémon Biology teacher, SpongeBob Squarepants, Delia Ketchum, and Professor Samuel Oak notice Tony and walks up to the kids.

"Don't worry, Tony. You're family is going to be here soon. I'm sure they can't wait to see you, too," Delia said to Tony as she gently patted his shoulder to comfort him.

"Yeah. Turn your frown upside down," SpongeBob spoke next as he sat down next to Tony.

Tony sighed and said to them, "Usually, when it comes to Christmas, I want toys and snow. But this Christmas, all I want for Christmas is to be reunited with my family once again."

Suddenly, Professor Oak noticed someone at the school hallways and said, "Speaking of your family isn't that one of them right now at the hallway?"

Tony quickly run straight to the door and saw Lee, Marc, and Megan trying to find the Chill Room since this is the first time they've been in ToonSchool.

"Lee! Megan! Marc! You're here!" Tony called as he run straight to his older siblings. As his friends and his teachers follows him, the music then starts to play as Megan begins singing the beginning of the song.

**Megan: **(singing) _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

**Lee:** (singing) _I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

**Marc: **(singing) _I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

Then, Bubbles and Tommy helps the older Clarks escort them to the Chill Room.

**Bubbles and Tommy: **(singing) _Make my wish come true_

When they got to the Chill Room, they saw their younger brother, singing in perfect pitch beside the Christmas tree.

**Tony: **(singing) _All I want for Christmas is..._

_You_

As the song gets faster, it then cuts to the Clarks siblings along with Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy riding and tossing presents on Santa's red sleigh, with SpongeBob dressed as Santa Claus and Cosmo and Wanda disguised themselves as Santa's reindeers.

**Megan: **_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

Then, it cuts to Daryl and Tony's apartment, where the older Clarks is standing at the center with 4 presents, which Tony, Daryl, Jimmy, and Danny popped out of the presents and started dancing as Daryl started to sing.

**Daryl: **(singing) _I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Then, it cuts back to the sleigh again, as they continue to toss some presents to its respective houses.

**Marc: **_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

Then, it cuts to Clark's residence in Southdale, where Tony, Daryl, Jimmy, Timmy, and Bart, opened the door, revealing Principal Mickey Mouse, in a same Santa Claus costume, holding a bunch of presents for the Clarks. Mr. and Ms. Clark and the rest of the Clark kids greeted Mickey as he proceed to give the presents to them.

**Danny and Timmy: **(singing) _Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

As Mickey gave the presents to the Clarks, the ToonSchool boys hears a doorbell and answers it. But they quickly became horrified to see an Ice-type bear Pokémon, Beartic growling at them with anger at the door. Terrified, they quickly ran away as the Beartic follows them.

**All: **_I just want you for my own_

Then, it cuts to an unknown red and white ballroom, where the boys are wearing fancy black tuxedos and hats with red mistletoe on their tuxedo coat pockets, while the girls are wearing a gorgeous red dress and black pumps. Tony, Daryl, Jimmy, Timmy, and Ash are dancing in front with black canes on their hands.

_More than you could ever know_

Then, it then cuts back to the boys, as they quickly ran away to the Clark's bedroom, which the Beartic chase them in Scooby-Doo/The Benny Hill Show-style chase.

_Make my wish come true_

As the others downstairs are watching the boys are chased by a Beartic, Megan quickly pulled out a picket sign that says, "BEAR POKEMON ARE FUNNY!" to the fourth wall.

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

Then, it cuts back on the same sleigh with SpongeBob, Cosmo, and Wanda, only this time, its Jake, Ash, Blossom, and Lee riding on the sleigh and tossing some more presents.

**Lee: **_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I don't even wish for snow_

It then cuts to Tony at the Chill Room, when he stumbles on Charity Azkeal, Tony's crush. They quickly saw mistletoe on top on their heads. Tony, at first, became nervous since he's going to kiss one of the popular girls in ToonSchool, but quickly get over it and attempt to kiss her. Instead, Charity quickly kiss him instead, much to Tony's surprise and delight.

**Blossom: **(singing) _I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

Then, it cuts back to the same ballroom, only this time, Marc, Jake, Tommy, Mac, and Blossom are in front and the lead singers.

**Mac, Marc, Blossom, and Tommy: **(singing) _I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

It cuts back to the Chill Room, where Timmy saw Tony and Charity kissing under the mistletoe. He quickly have an idea and quickly snatched the mistletoe from where Tony and Charity are kissing, much to their confusion.

**Lilo and Buttercup:** (singing) _I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeers click_

He quickly make his way to the nearby elevator, where he waits for girls or his crush, Trixie to come out of the elevator to kiss him under the mistletoe which he's holding. However, as the elevator doors are opening, he was quickly horrified and shock to see many girls in the elevator, which they noticed Timmy's mistletoe. Timmy quickly scream in horror as the girls grabs him inside and started kissing him insanely as the elevator closes.

**All: **_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

Back at the Chill Room, June and Blossom are in conversation to each other, when they became shocked as they saw Timmy, beaten up with lipstick marks on his faces, walking, then fainted in fatigue due to the girls earlier.

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_Ooh baby_

Then, it cuts back to the ballroom, where SpongeBob, his girlfriend, Sandy Cheeks, Professor Oak, and Delia are also wearing the same outfits that the kids are wearing in the ballroom as they started singing with their respective partners.

**SpongeBob: **(singing) _All the lights are shining_

**Sandy: **(singing) _So brightly everywhere_

The, it quickly cuts to Ash's house, where Delia is making a Christmas dinner with Professor Oak helping preparing the dishes. Unknown to them, Tony, Ash, Jake, and Timmy in their winter outfits are outside the window, shivering due to the weather.

**Delia:** (singing) _And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

As Delia and Oak were busy preparing for the Christmas dinner, they heard some several knocks on their window, which they finally noticed the boys and shocked to see them shivering to death. They quickly head straight to the door, which the boys quickly follows.

**Professor Oak:** (singing) _And everyone is singing_

It cuts back to the same red sleigh, with the adults are tossing the presents to the houses while this time; Mickey wears the Santa costume and driving the sleigh.

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

It cuts back at Ketchum residence, where Delia and Professor Oak opened the door to let the shivering boys in. As Tony, Jake, Ash, and Timmy tries to warm up, the adults shrugs it off and continues singing.

**Delia and Professor Oak: **_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

Then, it cuts back to Daryl and Tony's apartment, where all the singers are continue dancing as Lilo toss the fake snow in the snow, imitating that there's snow in their apartment.

**Megan and Lilo: **_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

It cuts back to the Clark residence, where the Beartic is trying to find the boys. Then, Tony, Daryl, Jimmy, Timmy, and Bart got out of their hiding places, where they happily gave the Beartic some presents, much to the bear Pokémon's delight. Happy to see that they get along happily, Mr. and Ms. Clark, Lee, Marc, Megan, and Principal Mickey happily toast their mugs filled with hot cocoa with marshmallows on top.

**Bart: **_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

It then cuts back and forth at Apartment 7K, the Christmas ballroom, and Santa's sleigh, where all the adults, the ToonSchool students, and the Clarks continues to sing.

**All: **_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is..._

_You_

Then, it cuts to the ballroom, where all of the Clark kids are dancing in front of the ballroom while Daryl is on the piano.

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby_

It cuts to the Clark residence, where the boys and the Beartic are nodding to the beat of the song.

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby_

It cuts back to the sleigh, where Mickey begins to land his sleigh to the nearby location as the Tony, Jimmy, Blossom, and Daryl holds on.

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby_

Then, all the singers in the Christmas-themed ballroom takes a final bow and everyone gave each other a group hug as the song fades.

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby_

Then, it cuts back to the Chill Room, as everybody group hug, they quickly split as Tony greeted his older siblings, "Merry Christmas, guys."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, T," Lee said as he, Marc, Megan, Daryl, and Tony gave themselves a family group hug as the music video ends.

* * *

><p>As the video ends, we saw Phineas in bruises with the Clark kids on stage.<p>

"Well, as you can see, XoXBloodyAliceT.T was so strong with her bear hug, I called my sibs to help us get her off of Phineas," Tony explained.

"And nice job, guys! You really make that version of that hit song really great!" Phineas said as he praised the Clarks.

"Well, don't just thank us," Lee said.

"Tony asked us to join in and we can't refuse," Megan continued.

"Well, that what's families for!" Tony complied.

"As the old saying says, "The family sings together, stays together."," Ferb added.

Then, Phineas, hurt but happily turned to the audience and said, "Well, that's all the time that all we have! We have more music videos coming at ToonSchool MV Mania! And Tony will stay with us as our guest host until the premiere of the remake of ToonSchool."

Tony then said to the audience, "Until then, this is Tony Clark..."

"And this is Phineas and Ferb, signing out!" Phineas continued.

"Happy Holidays and have a Happy New Year, everyone!" Lee, Megan, and Marc added, when Tony, Phineas, and Ferb are once again horrified to see XoXBloodyAliceT.T tries to pounce on her favorite character again, but they quickly dodges her again in panic, which she attacks Lee and Marc instead.

As Lee and Marc cries for help, Megan, Tony, Phineas, and Ferb sheepishly smiled at the audience as Tony commented, "Don't worry, they will be okay. I think..."

Then, they quickly help Lee and Marc get out of the love struck author's bear hug once again as another episode of ToonSchool MV Mania ends.

_A/N: I hope so, Tony... Anyway, like Lee, Megan, and Marc said, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! And watch out for a New Year's Eve MV next week! And watch out for the exciting conclusion of the sneak preview episode of ToonSchool's All's Fair in Love and Ouch and watch out for the resumption date of Soul Shifters: Reality Struck! Until I'm finished helping Lee and Marc, review and I'll see you later!_


	3. Club Can't Handle Me

_A/N: Not only we celebrate the New Year with the concluding chapter of the preview episode, but Tony and the ToonSchool gang will kick off 2012 by sing Flo-Rida's "Club Can't Handle Me"! Just to remind everyone, I altered the lyrics since it was inappropiate to let some kids say those words. Alright, take it away, guys!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters appeared in the fanfic except my OCs, Daryl Lente and Charity Azareal! All of them and the song belongs to its respective owners._**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool Music Video Mania**

**Club Can't Handle Me**

As the spotlights shine on the ToonSchool Music Video Mania stage once again, we saw Phineas, Ferb, and their guest host, Tony Clark on stage with their signature remote and microphones on their hands.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Phineas and this is Ferb! Along with our new kid and guest host, Tony Clark, welcome back to ToonSchool Music Video Mania!" Phineas declared as their studio audience once again roared to the hosts, knowing they will give them another new music video today.

"We've got a great show for you today," Phineas said to the audience, "Do you know why, T?"

Tony agreed and said, "Yeah! It's because 2012 is almost here!"

As Tony said those words out, the hosts pulled out and played their air horns, party blowers, and noisemakers as the big neon Happy New Year! Sign appeared behind them.

"And celebrate the New Year, Tony, Ash, Timmy, Blossom, and Bubbles will sing a hit song right out of Flo-Rida's latest tracks," Phineas said as he pushed one of the buttons of his remote to switch to the footage of Flo-Rida's music video, Club Can't Handle Me.

"Club Can't Handle Me" was released on Flo-Rida's third album, Only One Flo (Part 1) and it was part of the sequel of the biggest dance film's soundtrack, Step Up 3D," Tony explained to the audience, "He also performed it at RunnerAwaker's home country, Philippines last year."

"With a help from the ToonSchool cast, we'll give you a few sneak peeks at what's coming at the new ToonSchool!" Phineas added.

"But before we go on, has anyone seen my spy boots lately?" Tony said as he looks around the stage, which Phineas and Ferb does the same.

Suddenly, they saw Timmy up in the air, wearing Tony's spy boots which in rocket boots mode screaming, "GAH! SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

As the hosts watched Timmy in shock, Cosmo and Wanda, disguised as an assistant producer and a studio stylist respectively, come up on stage and spoke to them, "I told him not to touch your gadgets while you're hosting the show."

Then she angrily glared at her husband in silence, which he responds, "What? I thought that was part of his 'spy-chic' look."

Tony then snapped out his shock and spoke to the audience, "Until we get Timmy down and get my spy boots back, here's "Club Can't Handle Me" with me and my friends, Ash, Blossom, Bubbles, and Timmy!"

"That is, if he can sing on some future episodes," Wanda mumbled as Phineas switched the channels to today's music video.

And they ran out of the stage to help get Timmy down as the music video is about to start.

* * *

><p>The song starts as Tony, in his spy suit and his rocket boots, flying and landed on the dark alley of ToonTown.<p>

When he tries to find his destination, we hear Ash, Timmy, Blossom, and Bubbles' voices, singing the beginning of the song.

**Ash, Timmy, Blossom, Bubbles: **(singing) _You know I know how_

_To make em stop and stare as I zone out_

As he founds his location, a door that has white colored words, "ToonSchool" and heads straights to it, the windows on some buildings begin to show some of the footage of the original ToonSchool pilot episode, "New Kid In ToonTown".

_**(Footage: We see Jimmy in his new house in ToonTown, watching some Machoke and other movers taking out the furniture and into their new house. Then, we saw Jimmy look at the ToonSchool building from his parents' car window, which is looked like a school combined with an academy, a large building, and almost like a castle somehow.)**_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

_Watchin you watchin me I'll go all out_

As Tony slowly opens the door, the footages from the buildings' window suddenly changes to some footages of the remake's pilot episode.

_**(Footage: We saw Tony and the other Southdale students got out of the bus station and saw not only people and humanoid animals who can talk, but they saw several birds with brown feathers and keep saying "Pidgey" while flying through the skies.)**_

_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_

_**(Footage: We then saw Tony and Daryl along with the old ToonSchool cast entered ToonSchool.)**_

_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_

When he finally entered the building, he saw inside the building is decorated a club-like, but kid-friendly feel with a juice bar, a DJ booth, and a dance floor with Ash, Timmy, Blossom, and Bubbles in a hip-hop outfits dancing within it. Knowing that he's finally here, he quickly spins around the floor, which magically changes his spy suit to his ToonSchool outfit and starts singing the first verse.

**Tony: **(singing) _Hey_

_I own the night and I don't need no help_

_Gotta be defeatin' that scarface player_

_**(Footage: We saw Tony and Daryl stopping Vicky from burning Bubbles' toy octopus, Octi by throwing Tony's Freezdisc on Vicky's hand, which she drops her flame blower in the process.)**_

_Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan_

_Life of the club arrogant like yeah!_

We then saw Jimmy dancing on the dance floor, which quickly impressed the other students of ToonSchool in the mysterious club.

_Top like Flo-Rida so the girls just melt_

_**(Footage: We then saw Jimmy arrogantly opened the door to the Mad Science Lab. Then, when he quickly saw a student who got turned into a two-faced monster thanks to his experiments, he quickly closed the door in panic and sheepishly grins at the others, much to Tony and Daryl's confusion.)**_

_Want too many all know me like Twelve_

We then saw Lilo and Stitch dancing each other in a hip-hop, yet hula style dance.

_Look like a show and they all just stare_

_Jumpin', Shoutin', standin on chairs_

_**(Footage: When the ToonSchool gang shows the Clark boys the swimming pool area of the school, Daryl mildly splashes the pool, which quickly scares Stitch a lot due to his fear of water, and quickly jumps to Lilo's arms in panic.)**_

_Fall out coz that's the business_

We then saw Tony singing near the DJ booth, which Danny is the DJ of the club.

_All out it's so ridiculous_

_**(Footage: We saw Danny in his ghost form, shows his powers to the new kids by overshadowing Timmy and making him do some funny stuff, much to the other's enjoyment.)**_

_Zone out so much attention_

We then saw Jake Long, Mac, and Bloo doing a B-Boy dance battle. When it's Bloo's turn, he quickly does the Moonwalk. Despite he has no legs, it really impressed the crowd a lot, even Jake and Mac also clapped for his Moonwalk attempt.

_Scream out I'm in the building (hey!)_

_They watchin I know this_

_**(Footage: Jake quickly shows his dragon powers by letting Tony and Daryl ride on his back and fly up in the air. Then he blows a fireball in the sky, which explodes into daylight fireworks, much to the boys' enjoyment. Then, it cuts to Bloo playing some video games in the Chill Room, which Mac pulls him out of the room to continue the tour.)**_

_I'm rockin I'm rolling_

_I'm holding, I know it_

_You know it_

Then, it cuts to the dance floor, where Tony, Timmy, Ash, Blossom, and Bubbles dancing and singing with their friends.

**All: **_You know I know how_

_To make em stop and stare as I zone out_

_**(Footage: We then saw Ash with his Pokémon partner, Pikachu battling with Timmy's rented Chimchar in the Creature House.)**_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

_**(Footage: The Powerpuff Girls then make their superhero pose to Tony and Daryl.)**_

_Watchin you watchin me I'll go all out_

Then, we saw Tommy filming the singers and Juniper just waiting for her smoothies near the juice bar while Bart is the bartender and shakes a few smoothies before giving it to Tommy and June.

_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_

_**(Footage: We saw Tommy filming Tony and Daryl, but he was stopped by Juniper. And it then cuts to Bart got chased by Vice Principal Prickley, who somehow got caught for his recent pranks again. But he quickly lost him when Bart hides behind Tony and Danny.)**_

_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_

It cuts to Tony, who is singing at the top of the juice bar with the crowd cheering to him.

**Tony: **_Hey_

_Still feelin myself I'm like outta control_

_Can't stop now more claps lets go_

_**(Footage: We then saw Tony in his spy suit, stopping Doofenshmirtz's inator by tying the inator's feet with the WOOHP Nun chuck Cable Retractable Yo-Yo, causing it to trip. He quickly strikes a pose as he catches Minnie Mouse in his arms to the camera.)**_

_Ten more rounds can I get a K.O._

_Paparazzi trying to make me pose_

Then, we see Tony and Daryl, doing a dance battle to each other, where some of the students cheer for Tony, while some cheer for Daryl.

_Came to party till' I can't no more_

_**(Footage: We saw Daryl fighting a few Heartless with his scythe.)**_

_Celebrate cuz that's all I know_

Then, as we saw Tony, Blossom, and Bubbles dancing, we saw Billy doing a naked streak (which he still has his boxers on), which the girls screamed in terror and covered their eyes from the naked boy.

_Tip the groupies takin off their clothes_

_**(Footage: We saw Tony in the Kingdom Hearts world wearing a similar outfit as Sora's, he points his Keyblade to the floating keyhole above him.)**_

_Grand finale' like superbowl_

Then, it cuts outside of the club, where Janitor is the bodyguard of the club and checks on some club-goers to see that they're at the list.

_Go hard run the show_

_That's right wild out got money to blow_

Then, the Snob Squad tries to sneak in to the club after they have been denied by Janitor, but when he saw the Squad sneaking in, he quickly turns on the security system of the club, which it catch the Snob Squad and made them do the chicken dance, much to their humiliation and their anger to the ToonSchool gang.

_More light more ice when I walk in the door_

_No hype I do it big all over the globe_

_**(Footage: We then saw Dash and Brad tries to beat up on Tony and Daryl, but instead, they beat up on the Snob Squad members with the help of their gadgets.)**_

_Yeah!_

_I said it_

_Go tell it_

After the Snob Squad done dancing and got kicked out thanks to the club's security system, a big limo shows up in front of the club and when the driver opens the limo door, Mickey Mouse came out from the limo along with some other teachers and staff, including Vice Principal Prickley, which he didn't like at first, but decided go along with it.

_Confetti_

_Who ready?_

_I'm ready!_

Then, it cuts back inside the club, where Tony continue singing over the dance floor as the teachers and staff joins him along to dance.

_You ready!_

_Let's get it!_

It quickly cuts back to the juice bar, where not only Tony's at the top of the bar, but also the back-up singers as well.

**All: **_You know I know how_

_To make em stop and stare as I zone out_

_**(Footage: We then saw Tony wearing Neo's outfit in The Matrix world being chased by Mr. Smith-like Crocker clones, which they fired some lasers to the 11 year old boy, which he dodges it in the process.)**_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

It cuts back to the dance floor, where not only the teachers and staff are dancing, but also the parents of the ToonSchool cast too as the Neutron parents and the Turner parents are in the disco outfits while Professor Oak offers Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum to dance with him, which she accepts it and dances along with SpongeBob and his girlfriend, Sandy Cheeks. Janitor also joins in wearing an outfit that is similar Michael Jackson's Thriller outfit and does a Moonwalk, but quickly trips and falls down the ground on his back.

_Watchin you watchin me I'll go all out_

_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_

_**(Footage: It then cuts to ToonSchool, where SpongeBob founds a strange button with a WOOHP logo on the light switch. Thinking it's a light switch, he pushes it, which sucks him, the main ToonSchool students, Professor Oak, and Janitor to the opened lockers, which sends them to the Clark's house in the process.)**_

_(Put your hands up!)_

_(Put your hands up!)_

_(Put your hands up!)_

Then, we saw Bart serving more juice and smoothies to many customers, which he also dances to the song while shaking and serving some orders to them.

_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_

_**(Footage: We then saw Bart skates down the streets of Southdale with his skateboard while being chased by Heartless. But, he quickly jumps through some lined leaves, which is revealed to be a rope, causing the Heartless to trip.)**_

_(Put your hands up!)_

_(Put your hands up!)_

_(Put your hands up!)_

Then, it cuts to the another room of the club, which Tony started to sing his solo.

**Tony: **_You got me watchin now (hey)_

_Got my attention now (hey)_

_**(Footage: We then saw Tony, Daryl, and the rest of the gang saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Terrence, and Sherry in front of the mysterious door in shock.)**_

_Got everybody in the club wanting to know now_

It cuts to Tony and his crush, Charity Azareal at the dance floor, dancing together while Tony continues to sing.

_I am a ladies' man_

_Come be my lady and..._

_We can both zone, ouuuut,_

_**(Footage: It cuts to the bird's eye view of Southdale, where the clouds begin to darken, and shadows in the city begin to emerge from the dark areas of it.)**_

_Bring ya body here let me switch up ya atmosphere_

It cuts back to the same room where Tony is, where he invited Ash, Timmy, Blossom, and Bubbles to go in.

_I'll take you out o' the club 'n' up in my new lid_

_**(Footage: We then saw Tony behind the jet controls in his casual clothes as he put it on hyper speed, which all the ToonSchool gang holds on as the WOOHP jet quickly gets to its destination.)**_

_Fly you all 'round the world_

_You are my baby girl_

_Are you ready to go now!_

Then, we saw Tony, Ash, Timmy, Blossom, and Bubbles in front of the DJ booth with microphones on their hands as they continue singing to the roaring crowd.

**All: **_You know I know how_

_To make em stop and stare as I zone out_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

_**(Footage: We then saw Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof wave their wands and rattle to Tony, which transform from his casual clothes to his ToonSchool outfit, which quickly shock and amaze him at the same time.)**_

_Watchin you watchin me I'll go all out_

_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_

Then, every ToonSchool main cast, the teachers, staff joins in as they joins in the fun.

_(Put your hands up!)_

_(Put your hands up!)_

_(Put your hands up!)_

_**(Footage: In the last footage, we saw the ToonSchool main cast with Tony and Daryl do a group high five after their school tour in excitement.)**_

_The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_

_(Put your hands up!)_

_Let's celebrate now_

_(Put your hands up!)_

Then, Tony quickly ends the song by singing;

**Tony: **_You know who shut it down!_

Everyone put on their final pose to the crowd as the video ends.

* * *

><p>As the video ends, we saw Tony holding his spy boots, who quickly glared at Timmy in anger after they quickly deactivate his jet boots from the 11 year old pink-hated boy backstage.<p>

"Wow! Talk about starting the New Year with a bang!" Phineas commented in excitement as he turned around to Tony and Timmy, "But seriously Timmy, try to ask Tony first the next time you want to try out his gadgets, okay?"

"Fine. And I'm sorry for wasting you spy boots' fuel," Timmy apologized to the glaring boy.

"As long as you refill it after the show," Tony said, "I already filled it up before I even got here."

"And that's all the time we have! ToonSchool will officially premiere on January 7th, so watch out!" Phineas declared, "Until then, this is Phineas and Ferb..."

"And Tony Clark," Tony said as he gave the audience a grin and a salute, "Signing out!"

As the gang wave goodbye to the audience, Tony spoke up to the boys, "Speaking of which, have you guys seen my Tornado in a Can of Soda?"

Phineas and Timmy shrugged in confusion, but Ferb sheepishly responds, "Uh, actually I-"

He was then interrupted when they heard a scream and saw some ToonSchool MV Mania crew got chased by a tornado behind them. They quickly gave some angry glares to Ferb, which he returns it with a sheepish grin, as another episode of ToonSchool Music Video Mania draws to a close.

_A/N: I hope you've got some explanation for this, Ferb! Anyway, 2012 is almost here and please make sure to watch out for the official come back premiere of dannyfangirl's ToonSchool. Until then, review and I'll see you later!_


	4. Ready to Rock

_A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! To celebrate the release of the premiere episode of ToonSchool, we've got something special in mind for you, ToonSchool fans! Hint: The song was performed by Steve Rushton from G-Force and it will perform by the Toonsters! So, what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road! Hit it, guys!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own every character appearing on this fic except my OC, Daryl Lente! The song and the characters belong to their respective owners!_**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool Music Video Mania**

**Ready to Rock**

As the spotlights shine on the ToonSchool Music Video Mania stage once again, we saw Phineas, Ferb, and Tony with their signature microphones, remote, and strangely, Pokeballs in their hands.

"Hey there! I'm Phineas and this is Ferb, with our guest host until the premiere is complete, Tony Clark, welcome back to ToonSchool Music Video Mania!" Phineas declared as the audience roared in excitement once again.

"We've got some new MV to celebrate the return of ToonSchool today," Phineas said, "But, before we go on, you may be wondering why we are holding Pokeballs during the show."

"It's because thanks to Bart and Bloo's prank gone bad, they accidentally released a horde of Beedrill and Tauros from the Creature House," Tony mentioned, "And now, me and friends are trying to take them back before they wreck the whole school, plus the ToonSchool MV Mania stage, too."

Speaking of Bart and Bloo, we then see them got chased by a stampede of Tauros and a group of Beedrill in front of the hosts.

"AGHHHHH!" Bart screamed.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" Bloo screamed also as the Pokémon continue chasing them off-screen.

After that, Phineas then decided to continue the show by turning on the TV screen behind them with his remote and switched to the footage of Steve Rushton's "Ready to Rock" music video.

"Steve Rushton's "Ready to Rock" was released for the soundtrack of 2009 Disney film, G-Force. Steve was also the singer behind the theme song of "The Suite Life on Deck", too," Phineas explained.

"And now, me and the Toonsters will perform "Ready to Rock" to kick of the three-chapter premiere!" Tony said in excitement.

Before they go on, Ash quickly got up on stage and quickly spoke, "Um, guys. Not to interrupt your show, but the Tauros got Mickey and Vice Principal Prickley in the stampede!"

"WHAT?" the hosts cried in shock as they turned around and saw Mickey and Prickley are in the stampede of Tauros, screaming and trying to get out of it.

"Aww, man! While we round up all the runaway Pokémon, here the Toonsters with "Ready to Rock"! Let's go, guys!" Phineas said to Tony and Ferb.

"Right!" Tony responded as Phineas switched to his desired MV and joins Ash, Tony, Ferb in rounding up the Pokémon as the music video is about to start.

* * *

><p>At the rooftop of a secret government facility, the ToonSchool gang in stealth outfits rendezvous with the Clark siblings in their spy suits as the song starts.<p>

"Hey, guys! We need to create a diversion so I, Megan, and Marc can get some clues on the stolen microchip," Lee explained to the gang.

"Tony, Daryl, can you guys help them distract the guards for us?" Marc asked to his younger brothers.

"Sure," Daryl agreed.

"No problem!" Tony said to his smart brother.

"Can you guys do it?" Megan asked again to the gang.

"Sure! Anything for the Amazing Spiez!" Jimmy said to the Clarks.

"Let's do this!" Tony shouted as they split up to begin their plan.

It then cuts to the room where the Toonsters are playing their instruments while Tony starts singing the first lines on the song.

**Tony: **(singing) _I have a secret_

_I've been dying to tell_

It cuts back to the facility where Tony, Jimmy, and Jake are climbing down the chute with their bungee belts.

_And I would've told you sooner_

_But I think it's just as well_

As the ToonSchool gang got in to the facility, Lee, Megan, and Marc got in next with sneaking in through the guards using their Invisible Mints.

_Now that we're all together_

_It's time to celebrate_

It cuts back to the Toonsters, where Tony continues singing with the band.

_So take your friend by the hand_

_Call your mom and dad and tell them the party's never gonna stop_

_I'm ready to rock_

Back at the facility, Daryl, Timmy, Bart, and Mac are crawling through the vents, when they heard a creaking sound. Before they realized that the vents going to break due to their weight, the vent quickly breaks, causing the boys to fall down to the stack of boxes below.

_(I'm ready to rock)_

_Ohhh 1, 2, 3, 4 tell me what I'm waitin' for_

The helmet-wearing guards heard the boys and quickly chased them, along with June, Ash, and Danny, who phased through the wall and wave to the security cameras before they followed the boys. Seeing this, the guard leader pushes the distress button to call out the other guards inactive and chase the kids.

It then cuts back to the Toonsters, where Danny and June played their guitars with Tony sings the chorus.

_And it feels so good tonight_

Daryl, Timmy, Bart, Mac, June, Ash, and Danny quickly run into Tony, Jimmy, and Jake and joined them as they being chased by guards. As they being chased, Lee, Megan, and Marc was able to enter the facility from the vents no problem due to the ToonSchool gang distracting the guards.

_Like I knew it would, alright_

_And I just love this hot spotlight_

At the other room, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Lilo, and Stitch are sneaking in through the catwalk without the Powerpuff Girls to use their powers so they won't get caught, but the spotlight quickly shined on them, which the guards noticed and chased them as the girls and the aliens flees.

_And it's been building up inside for a long, long time_

_Like a kernel that's about to pop_

_I'm ready to rock_

It then cuts to the older Clark kids as they exit the vents and use their Eye-Techs to find the crime scene, which they found it at the left side of the room and headed to that direction. Then, it cuts to Tommy and Bloo, which they are also caught and chased by a bunch of guards. They quickly stop as they see more guards in front of them, blocking off the exit.

_I'm just a guy_

_Do you like what you see?_

Tommy and Bloo quickly flees, but as they saw more guards at the back, Bloo saw a containment chamber full of experimental marble bombs, which gives him an idea. He quickly called Tommy to pull the lever, which he did, releasing a rain of marbles to the floor. The guards quickly trips on these while the other marbles exploded to their feet, giving Tommy and Bloo some time to escape.

_Cause I love making you happy_

_And I'll do it all for free_

Tommy and Bloo quickly found Tony and the others as they saw the guards tripping and avoiding the exploding marbles, which one of them drops his helmet by accident. Seeing this, Tony quickly have an idea as he immediately huddles up with the gang and tells them his plan.

_I think you have a hard time believing_

_But just look inside my heart_

Then, the guards quickly entered the master control room of the facility to find the intruders, which revealed to be an empty room.

_Cause at a drop of a hat_

_When a millisecond passed_

_I was asked "do you feel the shock?"_

As they tried to find the hidden intruder, one of them removed his helmet, revealing its Tony in disguise and sing the next lines.

_I'm ready to rock_

Then, Jimmy removed his disguise along with their friends and placed a CD to the main computer, which activates the security system and traps the guards with a laser grid cage.

_(I'm ready to rock)_

_I'm ready_

Then, we saw the Toonsters in their band outfits in master control room redecorated, playing as Tony continues singing.

_1, 2, 3, 4 Tell me!_

_And it feels so good tonight_

Then, we see Jimmy rocking out on his bass guitar.

_Like I knew it would, alright_

Then, we see Jake points to the imaginary crowd as he plays the keyboard.

_And I just love this hot spotlight_

It then cuts to Tony, Timmy, and Danny also rocking out while the rest of the gang dances to the song.

_And it's been building up inside for a long, long time_

_Like a kernel that's about to pop_

_I'm ready to rock_

It cuts to Lee, Megan, and Marc, who just sneak in to the crime scene and searched for clues. Marc then found a computer and decided to hack into it for clues. It then cuts back to the ToonSchool gang, where the Toonsters are continue playing the song.

_Well I've been marveled while you play_

_While I play you to the game_

_Everywhere I'm never gonna stop_

_I'm ready to rock_

_I'm ready to rock_

However, Marc's hacking to the computer at the crime scene cause the alarms to go off in the master control room, which the gang noticed and the laser grid cage are turned off, setting the captive guards free.

Tony quickly heard a ringtone from his MPCOM and answered it, revealing Megan at the MP3 phone's screen.

"Get out of there, now!" Megan said to her brother as he and his friends followed and gets out of the facility.

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

Then, it cuts back to the rooftop of the facility, where the ToonSchool gang rendezvous once again with the older Clark kids.

"Now that's what I call a cool distraction!" Lee said in victory.

"Hey, we couldn't done it without my friends, you know," Tony said to his older siblings as he and Daryl pulled out 15 WOOHP badges and toss it to their friends, which they catch in glee.

_(Are you ready?)_

_(Are you ready?)_

_(Are you ready to rock?)_

_I'm ready to rock_

"You guys need that. You're one of us now," Daryl said to his friends.

"Cool!" Timmy and Ash said as he stared as his badge.

"Awesome!" Mac, Bloo, and Bart said in awe.

"Wow!" the girls said in glee.

"Nice!" Tommy and Danny said as they fist bump each other.

"Shiny!" Stitch said as he raised his badge to the moonlight.

"Thanks, guys!" Jimmy thanked the boys before the WOOHP jet arrives and come to pick up the kids.

"Let's get out of here!" Lee said as the he and Clarks used their jet boots to fly back to the jet while the ToonSchool gang takes the ladder to the jet.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 whoo_

_Come on, whooo_

Then they quickly point at the fourth wall, which the whole scene freezes, which it zooms out to reveal the frozen scene is actually a picture hanging from Tony and Daryl's apartment wall as Tony and the Toonsters finishes the song off-screen.

_I'm ready to rock_

Then, Timmy came in to the apartment and shouts while he press a button to activate the disguised toy gun WOOHP blower gadget, "All right!"

But, it didn't activate, which Timmy tries to shake it on and complained, "Come on, you stupid-"

Before he could finish, he successfully activates it, but unfortunately set it to a higher setting, which sends Timmy blasted to the wall, much to his dismay.

* * *

><p>As the video ends, Phineas, Ferb, Tony, and Ash are on stage with Mickey, Prickley, Bart, and Bloo covered in bruises and bandages from the Pokémon stampede.<p>

"Okay! All the Tauros and Beedrill are rounded up and the music video is going great with no interruptions," Phineas mentioned.

"As for the two of you, you're going to clean up the Creature House while you're in 7 weeks detention," Prickley angrily said as he punished to the two troublemakers.

"Aww man," Bart groaned.

"Why do we have to be punished? What about Tony? He's with us, too, you know?" Bloo asked in anger.

"Yes. But he's disagreed to you plan in the first place. That means he's has nothing to do with it," Ferb calmly mentioned to Bloo, which he groaned in frustration.

"And that's all the time that we have! Check out the premiere episode of ToonSchool now released and ongoing!" Tony declared to the audience.

"Until then, this is Phineas and Ferb..."

"And Tony Clark..."

"Signing out!" the hosts said as they, Bart, Bloo, Ash, Mickey, and Prickley wave to the audience, when a group of Aerodactyl and Kabuto quickly run towards in front of the stage, which the ToonSchool MV Mania crew flees from the fossil Pokémon.

"Uh, we kinda use Jimmy's cloning and revival machine to use it on that yellow rock and that shell-like rock," Bart sheepishly mentioned as all of the adults and Ash, including the hosts glared at him and Bloo in anger as another episode of ToonSchool Music Video Mania ends.

_A/N: Can this show go without interruptions? Anyway, thanks for reading and watch out for more MV's soon! For now, review and I'll see you la- *sees a group of fossil Pokemon coming towards her* AGHHHHHHH! *runs away from the fossil Pokemon*_


	5. It's All Over

_A/N: Okay, NashWalker is asking for this for a while and here it is! To give you back to the original ToonSchool episode, "Rock On!" Here's the original Toonsters with the DreamGirls' "It's All Over"! Kick it, guys!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own every character appearing on this fic except my OC, Daryl Lente! The song and the characters belong to their respective owners!_**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool Music Video Mania**

**It's All Over**

The spotlights shine on the familiar stage once again as Phineas, Ferb, and Tony stood on it with their signature remote and microphones.

"Hey, everybody! I'm Phineas, this is Ferb, and with our guest host, Tony Clark, welcome back to ToonSchool Music Video Mania!" Phineas declared as the crowd roars in excitement, knowing that they will gave them a new music video to watch.

"Today, we like to talk to you about one of the episodes of the original ToonSchool, which is "Rock On!"," Phineas said as he flips his remote to the footage of that said episode, "This episode is where we saw the rise and fall and rise again of the Toonsters, ToonSchool's very own school band."

"Toonsters almost at its end when Bubbles got caught in fame and popularity and almost break up the band due to her snobbish and selfish attitude," Tony continued, "Man, it's almost like me when I was Yo-Yo Boy the first time."

"And to tell this near-end event of the Toonsters, we've picked a special song from the 2006 musical film, Dreamgirls," Tony said as Phineas switch the channels to one of the scenes from Dreamgirls, which is a musical number called "It's All Over".

"It's All Over" is one of the songs in DreamGirls and it was performed by the cast of it," Phineas explained in his usual cheery tone, "And now, the original band members of the Toonsters will explain us to the song of DreamGirls' "It's All Over"!"

"So to tell this almost tragic past of the Toonsters, here they are with "It's All Over"! Hit it, Phineas!" Tony declared as Phineas switched to their desired video and everyone in the crowd roared in excitement as the music video is about to start.

* * *

><p>At the music room of ToonSchool, Tony is seen rehearsing for the next school concert, when he heard his band mates arguing at the other room.<p>

He then peek at the other room to see Bubbles, Danny, Jimmy, June, Timmy, and Jake arguing each other about something that Tony can't hear due to the simultaneous argument.

"Oh no. They're they go again." Bart and the rest of the gang entered the music room as they saw the Toonsters are fighting again. "I thought they settled the star snob problem already," Bart said in annoyance.

"Wait, what do you mean 'star snob problem'?" Tony wondered.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Toonsters got a really bumpy start one year ago," Blossom responded to the confused boy.

Then, Daryl entered the music room after he overheard their conversation and asked, "Well, can you tell us what happened?"

Noticing that they still new students, they decided to tell their unfortunate tale of the Toonsters. "In order to make this tale understand better, I guess the flashback could be a song," Tommy said as motion as the light turned off and he motion his arms to the band where they begin the song and their past.

As the flashback and the song begin, Jake approaches Bubbles in her snobby mood.

**Jake: **(talking) _Bubbles, Danny was supposed to…_

**Bubbles: **(talking) _Like me! Everyone was supposed to like me!_

Then, Danny walks to his band mates as he saw angry Bubbles.

**Danny: **(talking) _There you are, Bubbles. I've been looking all over._

She turns around to Danny, which she quickly gave him a death glare.

**Bubbles: **(singing) (angry) _I turn my back and find myself out on the line._

_You could have warned me but that would have been too kind._

**Danny: **(talking) (angry) _I've been warning you for months to clean up your act._

_You've be late, you've been mean, giving all kinds of stupid flack!_

**Bubbles: **_That's a lie! That's a lie! It's just I haven't been feeling that well._

**Danny: **(talking)(angry)_Bubbles, please. Stop excusing yourself._

_You've been late; you've been mean and getting fatter all the time._

**Bubbles: **_Now you're lying! You're lying! I've never been so thin._

_You're lying! You're lying 'cause you're favoring that piece_

_who thinks she's better than everybody._

_She ain't better than anybody. She ain't nothing but common._

June angrily approaches to Bubbles as she heard her insults about her.

**June: **(singing) (angry) _Now who you calling common you self-indulgent, self-absorbed nonprofessional?_

**Bubbles: **_You! I'm calling you; I'm calling you the common piece he's knocking off!_

Then, Timmy rushed over to June's side to defend her.

**Timmy: **(singing) (angry) _Now you listen to me, Miss Blame-It-On-The-World._

_See, I've put up with you for much too long. I have put up with your_

_witching. I've put up with your nagging and all your screaming too!_

Jimmy then stops the group for the second.

**Jimmy: **(singing) _Oh, now when are you two gonna stop all this fighting?_

**Bubbles: **(talking) _Stay out of this, Jimmy! This is between June, Timmy, and me._

**Jimmy: **(angry) _Yeah? Well, it's between me too._

_I'm as much a part of this band as anybody else and I'm tired._

_Bubbles, I'm tired of all the problems you're making us._

**Bubbles: **(singing)_I always knew you two were together._

**Jimmy: **_What?_

**Bubbles: **_I always knew you two were ganging up on me._

Then, June quickly defends Jimmy from Bubbles.

**June: **_He had nothing to do with this change. It was you._

_It was you always thinking of you, always thinking of you._

Then, it's Danny's turn as he approaches her in anger.

**Danny: **(singing) _I knew you were trouble from the start._

**Bubbles: **(talking) _Trouble?_

**Danny: **_You were real bad trouble from the start…._

**Bubbles: **(talking) _Danny, I'm your band mate!_

**Danny: **_But you're getting out now. I'm not building this band to have you tear it apart._

_Go ahead and rant and scream and shout._

_Don't worry baby, I'll buy you out._

Bubbles became shocked at what Danny just said to her.

**Bubbles: **(talking) _There's no money dirty enough to buy me out. You remember that, Danny!_

Then, Jake joins Danny's side to support him.

**Jake: **(singing) _Lay off, Bubbles. Just take the money and run._

**Bubbles: **(talking) _You in this with them, Jake?_

**Jake: **_Cool it, Bubbles. This time you know what you've done._

**Bubbles: **(talking) _So they bought your behind too, huh?_

**Jake: **_I said cool it, Bubbles. This time you've gone too far._

**Bubbles: **(talking) _Oh I can go further. I can go further._

Timmy joins Jake and Danny against Bubbles.

**Timmy: **_I don't want to stay around this. I'm just breaking into this business._

_This is between all of you. This is none of my affair._

**Bubbles: **(singing) _Yeah? Well, it's between you too now, lil' brother._

_This snow job is as much your sin. Look at me. Look at me._

_How much did you put out to get in?_

**Timmy: **_Now you watch your mouth, watch your mouth Miss Bubbles,_

'_Cause I don't take that tone from some second-rate diva who can't sustain._

**Bubbles: **_I'm not feeling well. I got pain._

**Danny, Timmy, Jimmy, June, and Jake: **(talking) _Bubbles, we all got pain._

**Bubbles: **_Oh for few days, I sung with you. I was your sister._

**Danny, Timmy, Jimmy, June, and Jake: **(singing) _You were our trouble._

**Bubbles: **_And now you're telling me it's all over?_

**Danny, Timmy, Jimmy, June, and Jake: **_And now we're telling you it's all over._

**Bubbles: **_And now I'm telling you I ain't going._

**Danny, Timmy, Jimmy, June, and Jake: **_It's all over._

Bubbles starts to leave the room.

**Bubbles: **_I ain't going._

**Danny, Timmy, Jimmy, June, and Jake: **_It's all over._

Bubbles then left the room in anger as the flashback and the song ends.

Back at the present, Bart then continues to explain to the boys about the Toonsters, "After that, the Toonsters break up. In a few days, Bubbles starts to see herself what she's becoming and tries to find her ex-band mates to apologize for her actions."

"But that touching moment was ruined by a ghost pop star, Ember McClain, who is called by Princess to capture her and tries to destroy her," Buttercup added.

"But she was saved by her band mates who know about her nearly demise and her forgiveness to the band," Mac finished, "After that, they accept her apology and then reforms the band just in time for the talent show."

Tony and Daryl became shocked at what happened to the band one year ago. "Wow, I thought they made off a good start as a band. But I guess I was wrong," Daryl said in sympathy.

"And I'm guessing their fighting about being in the spotlight for the next concert," Ash said as he saw the band is still arguing, "At this rate, it's bye-bye Toonsters all over again."

Horrified at what's going to happen when this keeps up, Tony said to his friends in determination, "Not if I have something to say about this."

He quickly marches down to the arguing band and called in anger, "HEY!"

They quickly turned around to see it's Tony right in front of them with an anger expression on his face. "Could you wait for a little longer, Tony? We're kinda busy dealing our problems right now," Danny said to his band mate.

"That's the thing, whenever there YOUR problem, it always ends up breaking the band again!" Tony said in anger as the band realized that Tony knows about their past from their friends after they heard him say 'again', "Sorry about that, guys. But, we're doing this not only for fame, but we're doing this to hang out and be together like family."

Realizing he's right, Danny apologized, "Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that, Tony."

"Well, I don't want to hang around here and fight like an old couple, let's rehearse!" she said as she and her band mates continue rehearsing while Daryl and the others look at them in confidence, knowing that with Tony in there, they know that the band will stick together, no matter what.

* * *

><p>As the video ends, everyone clapped for the flashback music video as Phineas commented, "Wow, now that cool and surprising!"<p>

"And has a lot of fighting, too," Ferb added, "Plus, we got some good news for you all."

"Starting today, Tony Clark will be our 3rd permanent host for ToonSchool Music Video Mania!" Phineas announced, as the crowd roars in excitement for that news.

"Thanks, guys!" Tony said to his co-host, "So, watch out for more music videos coming your way in ToonSchool Music Video Mania! Until then, this is Tony Clark..."

"And this is Phineas and Ferb..."

"Signing out!" they said as they wave to the audience as another episode of ToonSchool MV Mania ends.

_A/N: Although it's one vote (a.k.a. NashWalker), it's official! Tony Clark is going to be the permanent host of ToonSchool Music Video Mania! Watch out for more music videos here at ToonSchool Music Video Mania! Review and I'll see ya later!_


	6. Forget You

_A/N: All right, guys! Time for some pre-Valentine's Day MV and what better way to do that is with a heartbreaking love song! Here's Timmy and the PowerPuff Girls with Cee Lo Green's Forget You! Hit it, guys!  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the song except Daryl Lente! They belong to their respective owners!_**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool Music Video Mania**

**Forget You**

As the spotlight shines on the ToonSchool Music Video Mania stage once again, not only we saw Phineas, Ferb, and Tony on stage with their signature microphones, but we also saw Tommy in a fancy tuxedo suit with a flower bouquet on his hand.

"Hey, guys! I'm Phineas and this is Ferb and welcome back to ToonSchool Music Video Mania!" Phineas declared as the audience roared to the hosts, demanding for the next music video.

"We got a great show and-" Tony quickly stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Jimmy in his tuxedo again and groaned, "You know what, I can't do this! I can't host the show with Tommy wearing that ridiculous suit!"

"Hey! I'm wearing this because I want to impress Gaz backstage!" Tommy snapped, "Besides, if I goof up, she'll never forgive me for the next 10 years. And I don't want to end up like Timmy in today's music video."

"I agree with the 'end up like Timmy' part, this next music video says it all with Cee Lo Green's "Forget You" which will be sung by Timmy with his back-up singers, the PowerPuff Girls," Phineas said as he pulls out his signature remote and switch the channels on TV to the footages of Cee Lo Green's Forget You music video.

"Cee Le Green's "Forget You" was originally named which we can't tell you because of some bad words on it. Although there have been some controversies about it, it still is a popular hit in 2010," Phineas said to the audience.

"And like what Phineas said, it will be sung by Timmy Turner along with the PowerPuff Girls," Tony said.

"Or maybe Tommy if his plan doesn't work," Ferb added.

"Oh, very funny, guys. Now if you excuse me, I have a girl to impress backstage," Tommy said as he left the stage.

"While we wait for Tommy to get beaten up by a Goth girl, here's Forget You by Timmy Turner," Tony said as Phineas switches the channel to their desired music video with his remote.

* * *

><p>At downtown ToonTown, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup leads the audience into the Nasty Burger, where 6 year old Timmy Turner starts singing the song as he and his parents find a table for them.<p>

**Timmy: **(singing) _I see you driving 'round town_

_With the girl I love and I'm like,_

_Forget you_

_(Oo, oo, ooo)_

We then saw a 6 year old Trixie Tang jamming to the tunes inside of the restaurant as Timmy became love struck when he saw her at the back of his mother's seat.

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_Wasn't enough I'm like,_

_Forget you,_

_And forget her too!_

Then, we saw 10 year old Timmy singing at the Chill Room with the PowerPuff Girls sing backup.

_I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_

_Ha, now ain't that something (ain't that something)_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with and..._

_Forget you!_

_(Oo, oo, ooo)_

Timmy then decided to make a move as he quickly got out from his seat and approaches Trixie with a toy truck on his hand.

_Yeah I'm sorry; I can't afford a Ferrari,_

_But that don't mean I can't get you there._

_I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari,_

_But the way you play your game ain't fair._

Trixie became bored when Timmy tries to impress when a young Brad approaches her and offered her to play his toy Ferrari.

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you_

Then, the PowerPuff Girls popped up behind Trixie without her knowing.

**PowerPuff Girls: **(singing) _(Oh she's a gold digger)_

**Timmy: **_Well_

**PowerPuff Girls: **_(Just thought you should know)_

Then the girls disappears as Trixie thoughts about the boy with a toy Ferrari and Timmy.

**Timmy: **_Ooooooh_

_Well I've got some news for you_

Timmy then became shocked when Trixie chose Brad as they leave the restaurant, leaving a pink-hatted boy in shock and anger.

**Timmy: **(angry) _Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend!_

Then we saw Timmy and the Powerpuff Girls at the Chill Room again as they sang the chorus.

**Timmy: **_I see you driving 'round town_

_With the girl I love and I'm like,_

_Forget you,_

_(Oo, oo, ooo)_

It then cuts to 3 years later in Nasty Burger, where a 9 year old Timmy is working as a bus boy.

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_Wasn't enough I'm like,_

_Forget you,_

_And forget her too!_

Then, it cuts back to Timmy and his backup singers as he continues the song along with the girls.

_I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_

Then, we see Timmy shushing us with the PowerPuff Girls, as he grabs his bouquet of flowers to impress a 9 year old Trixie once more.

_Ha, now ain't that something (ain't that something)_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with and uh__..._

_Forget you!_

_(Oo, oo, ooo)_

Then, Timmy quickly struts himself as he makes a move to Trixie, while two 9 year olds Tony and Daryl are became shocked that he's going to ask the Heart Breaker herself, Trixie Tang.

_Now I know, that I had to borrow,_

_Beg and steal and lie and cheat._

_Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya._

_'Cause being in love with yo ow ain't cheap._

Then, Tony and Daryl quickly stop Timmy and tried to warn him about Trixie.

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you_

**Tony, Daryl, and the PowerPuff Girls: **(singing) _(Oh she's a gold digger)_

**Timmy: **_Well_

**Tony, Daryl, and the PowerPuff Girls: **_(Just thought you should know)_

Timmy ignores the Clark's warnings as he pushes them out of the way and approaches Trixie in a suave walk. But he quickly slips the dropped French fries that a young Dash dropped on purpose, causing his bouquet to land on Tootie's lap.

_Ooooooh_

_I've got some news for you_

Trixie then left the restaurant after seeing what just happened while Timmy tries to recovered as he was bear hugged by Tootie, thinking that the flowers are for her while Tony and Daryl covered their faces in shame, knowing that his love for Trixie got into his embarrassment.

_Ooh! I really hate yo face right now_

Then, it cuts to Timmy with the PowerPuff Girls at the Chill Room again as they sang the chorus once again.

_I see you driving 'round town_

_With the girl I love and I'm like,_

_Forget you,_

_(Oo, oo, ooo)_

Then, we saw 10 year old Timmy studying with his music tutor and teacher, Sunny Bridges as he saw 10 year old Trixie once again.

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_Wasn't enough I'm like,_

_Forget you,_

_And forget her too!_

We then saw the PowerPuff Girls waving some bills like fans while Timmy gazed at Trixie as he tries to focus his music teacher's lectures.

_I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_

_Ha, now ain't that something (ain't that something)_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with and uh.._

_Forget you!_

_(Oo, oo, ooo)_

Then, he decided to make another move as he asked the nearby waitress to send a burger with a heart drawing made of ketchup to Trixie, which she did as she sends Timmy's order to Trixie.

_Now baby, baby, baby, why'd you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?_

_(So bad, so bad, so bad)_

_I tried to tell my mamma but she told me_

"_This is one for your dad"_

_(Your dad, your dad, your dad)_

Tired of Timmy's attempt to woo her, Trixie brings her French fries to Timmy and dumps it to his shirt, which he asked in shock and dismay as the customers, including the 10 year old Clarks became shocked at what they saw. Seeing that it's a last straw, Tony and Daryl then decided to change Timmy for the better.

_Uh! Whyyy? Uh! Whyyy? Uh!_

_Whyyy lady?_

He is then goes through 80-style montage as he quickly goes through an epiphany in his life. And with the help of Tony, Daryl, and Sunny, Timmy finally sees the light as the montage fast forwards to the present day.

_Oh! I love you! Oh!_

_I still love you! Oooh….!_

Then, at the present day, we saw 11 year old Timmy, now a famous drummer of the Toonsters as he passes through the Nasty Burger with the PowerPuff Girls, his band mate, Tony and his brother and manager, Daryl, which he saw an 11 year old Trixie, who's now has a job as a cashier after her parents grounded her and took all of her allowance away.

_I see you driving 'round town_

_With the girl I love_

_Forget you,_

_(Oo, oo, ooo)_

She tries to woo Timmy after she saw him as a famous drummer, but Timmy swiftly rejects her, now seeing that she's a gold digger with a help from the Clarks.

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_Wasn't enough I'm like,_

_Forget you,_

_And forget her too!_

Then, it cuts back to the Chill Room where Timmy and the PowerPuff Girls are singing the last lines of the song.

_I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_

_Ha, now ain't that something (ain't that something)_

We then saw Timmy and his friends left the Nasty Burger, which Trixie became disappointed that Timmy rejected her.

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with and uh.._

_Forget you!_

_(Oo, oo, ooo)_

We then saw Timmy and the PowerPuff Girls waving at the audience as the music video ends.

* * *

><p>As the music video ends, we saw not only the hosts, but also NashWalker himself, who is the collaborator of the rebooted fanfic.<p>

"Looks like Timmy finally learned his lesson about love," Tony said to the audience.

"Speaking of love, the collaborator of ToonSchool, NashWalker will make some dedications to some of the stars for this music video," Phineas said as NashWalker steps forward to the stage.

"That's exactly right, Phineas. This music video is dedicated not only to the first host and the creator of Soul Train, Don Cornelius, but also to Aaron and Nick Carter's sister, Leslie Carter, who passed away this year," NashWalker said as the crowd became silent for this dedication.

"May they rest in peace," Ferb said as they bow their heads in silence to honor these stars that make it big time.

But the silence was broken as we hear Tommy's screams of joy, which startles the host and the author a lot.

"Speaking of pieces," Tony muttered as Tommy rushed to the stage and said in excitement, "Yes! She said yes! We're going on the date! She said she has a perfect venue in mind!"

The hosts became impressed at Tommy's successful impression to Gaz.

"Where is she taking you?" Phineas asked in glee.

"To Bloaty's Pizza Hut. Now if you excuse me, I have a date to prepare for," Tommy said as he left the stage, leaving the boys in confusion.

"Should we tell him that it's a kids' pizza joint?" Tony asked to Phineas.

"Maybe later. Until then, check back here for more music videos from the ToonSchool cast," Phineas as he said his goodbyes to the audience, "Until then, this is Phineas and Ferb..."

"And Tony Clark..."

"Signing out!" the hosts declared as they and NashWalker wave at the audience as another episode of ToonSchool MV Mania ends.

_A/N: Talk about love hurts! Okay guys, review and check back here for some more music videos from your favorite ToonSchool stars! Until then, RunnerAwaker is out, peace!_


	7. Bye, Bye, Bye

_A/N: Sweet! Another music video! It's *NSYNC's famous Bye, Bye, Bye and it will be perform by Tony, Jimmy, Jake, Danny, and Bart! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the song! They belong to their respective owners!_

**ToonSchool Music Video Mania**

**Bye, Bye, Bye**

The spotlights shine on the ToonSchool MV Mania as the hosts, Phineas, Ferb, and Tony are standing on the stage as Phineas declared, "Hey, everybody! I'm Phineas and this is Ferb, and with Tony Clark, welcome back to ToonSchool Music Video Mania!"

"Today, we have a great show today! And-"

Tony quickly stops when he saw Ferb scratching himself like crazy. "Uh, dude, what's wrong with you?"

"Sorry Tony. After we explore the Amazon Rainforest, Ferb kinda fell on the poison ivy bush, and he's still trying to avoid the PowerPuff Girls' help and stick with a calamine treatment," Phineas explained.

Tony became confused as he asked, "What's wrong with the girls? Why-"

"There you are!"

Ferb quickly flinched when he saw Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup in nurse's outfits. To avoid being seen, he quickly hides under the sofa before the girls approaches the hosts.

"Hey, guys! Have you seen Ferb? I want to give him an ice treatment for his poison ivy," Blossom asked.

"Uh, sorry girls. You just missed him," Phineas lied, which he scratches his ear nervously, "He kinda went to our dad's auction today."

Luckily for him, the girls didn't notice his ear scratching as Blossom said, "Okay, but if he comes back, call us. I can't wait to use my ice breath to cure his poison ivy!"

As the girls left, Ferb quickly got out of his hiding place when the girls are gone. "Talk about a close call, right Ferb?" Phineas said with relief, which Ferb nodded in agreement.

Realizing what the boys are talking, Tony commented, "Whoa, I see what you mean. Reminds me of me and the others at the next music video."

Phineas pulls out his trusty remote as he opens up the TV screen behind them with the footages of *NSYNC's Bye, Bye, Bye music video. "One of top songs in 2000 is *NSYNC's Bye, Bye, Bye. With it's catchy and dancable tune, it was nominated two Grammy Awards and won 3 MTV Video Music Awards 2000," Phineas explained.

"And now, Bye, Bye, Bye will be sung by me, Jimmy, Danny, Bart, and Jake while escaping a certain evil babysitter's clutches," Tony said to the audience.

"Without further ado, here's the boys with Bye, Bye, Bye!" Phineas said as he pushes a button on his remote to start the music video, however Ferb quickly flees the stage when he saw the PowerPuff Girls are coming back at the stage, which Tony and Phineas shrugs their shoulders off as the music video starts.

* * *

><p>As the video starts, we saw Jimmy, Bart, Danny, Tony, and Jake are attached to some strings like some puppets as they came down on the puppet-like stage as the evil babysitter, Vicky begins to control them as the music starts.<p>

**All: **(singing) _Hey, Hey_

_Bye bye bye_

Then, the boys began to dance as Vicky begins to abuses them. As she continues, Danny starts to sing.

**Danny: **_I'm doing this tonight_

_You're probably gonna start a fight_

_I know this can't be right_

_Hey baby come on_

Then, Vicky evilly smirked when she cuts Jimmy and Bart's strings, causing them to fall and land at the top of the train in daylight. When they look around the scenery, they became horrified to see Vicky smiling at them evilly as she starts to approaches them as they ran away from her.

_I loved you endlessly_

_When you weren't there for me_

_So now it's time to leave and make it alone_

Back at the puppet stage, Vicky continues to controls them as Tony sang the next lines.

**Tony: **_I know that I can't take no more_

_It ain't no lie_

_I want to see you out that door_

_Baby bye bye bye_

Then, we see the boys on a blue box-like room as they start dancing without Vicky's control.

**All: **_Bye bye Don't want to be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_

It then cuts to Bart and Jimmy, who are dangling at the ladder outside of the train. Bart manage to get inside while Jimmy entered the cabin next just before Vicky gets to them.

**Tony: **_You may hate me but it ain't no lie_

_Baby bye bye bye_

When they saw Vicky entered the cabin and getting closer, Bart and Jimmy quickly hides among some several passengers, which they successfully lost her.

**All: **_Bye bye_

_Don't want to make it tough_

_I just want to tell you that I've had enough_

_It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie_

_Baby bye bye bye_

Back at the box room, Tony sang the next verse as they started dancing again.

**Tony: **_You just hit me with the truth_

_Now girl you're more than welcome to_

_So give me one good reason_

**Danny: **_Baby come on_

**Tony: **_I've lived for you and me_

_And now I really come to see_

_That life would be much better once you're gone_

It's Tony's turn as Vicky cuts his strings next, falling down to a dark and abandoned warehouse. Luckily, he was able to land perfectly as he smiles to the audience before he quickly runs to the exit of the warehouse.

**Danny: **_I know that I can't take no more_

_Ain't no lie_

_I want to see you out that door_

**Tony and Danny: **_Baby bye bye bye_

We then saw the boys are dancing at the box room again as they sang the chorus.

**All: **_Bye bye Don't want to be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_

As he runs to find an exit, he quickly slips on the puddle and when he tries to recover, his eyes widened to see Vicky with Doidle a vicious black dog beside her.

**Tony: **_You may hate me but it ain't no lie_

_Baby bye bye bye_

Horrified, he quickly runs away from her as Vicky ordered her dogs to chase him.

**All: **_Bye bye_

_Don't want to make it tough_

_I just want to tell you that I've had enough_

As he keeps running, he quickly looks back to see that Vicky and her dogs are chasing him.

_It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie_

_Baby bye bye bye_

He quickly finds the exit which it's raining outside at night. The dogs that Vicky released is getting closer to Tony, but he successfully got out through the rain, much to the evil babysitter's dismay.

_I'm givng up I know for sure_

_don't' want to be the reason for your love no more_

_Bye bye_

_I'm checking out, I'm signing off_

_Don't want to be the loser and I've had enough_

Then, we saw the boys walking around the box room as Tony sings his solo.

**Tony: **_I don't want to be your fool in this game for two_

_So I'm leaving you behind_

Vicky then cut Danny and Jake's strings next as the boys fells down through the skies next. Luckily, they changed to their ghost and dragon forms as they fell and flies away to lose the evil babysitter.

**All: **_(Bye bye bye)_

_I don't want to make it tough_

_(Make it tough)_

_But I've had enough_

_(Bye bye)_

_And it ain't no lie_

As they fly to escape the evil babysitter, they turned around to see Vicky herself on the plane chasing them with an evil smile. Horrified, the boys flies faster to get away from her.

_Bye bye Don't want to be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_

_You may hate me but it ain't no lie_

_Baby bye bye bye_

As the boys danced on the box room and the puppet stage, Danny and Jake tries to lose her by going to every mountains they run.

_Bye bye_

_Don't want to make it tough_

_I just want to tell you that I've had enough_

_It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie_

_Baby bye bye bye_

Vicky is about to get closer to the boys, but they quickly dive down to the clouds to land, which she chase them more faster to avoid losing them.

_Bye bye Don't want to be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_

_You may hate me but it ain't no lie_

_Baby bye bye bye_

As the boys landed and changed back to their human forms, they were reunited by Bart, Jimmy, and Tony as they saw Vicky landing her plane. Wanting to lose her once and for all, they quickly flee the scene as she continues to land.

_Bye bye_

_Don't want to make it tough_

_I just want to tell you that I've had enough_

_It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie_

_Baby bye bye bye_

In success, the boys finally lost her when Vicky got down from her plane and saw the boys are gone, which enrages her a lot and kick her plane's tire in anger, which due to it's age, falls down on her completely, squishing her in pain. The boys then run away in victory, now finally free from Vicky's clutches forever.

* * *

><p>As the music video ends, we saw the hosts again, with Ferb covered in calamine lotion.<p>

"Wow, now that's what I call a close one!" Phineas said in shock after seeing the music video, "But, at least you guys shake her off with cool dance moves, sky and train chases, and you guys being puppets!"

"Tell me about it. Those strings really knotted me up," Tony said as he rubbed his left arm, "Which reminds me. Ferb, you do know that Phineas is a bad liar?"

"Hey!" Phineas snapped.

"Sorry. But seriously, he can't bail you out any longer," Tony reasoned.

"I know, but I don't want to be like Timmy and Danny back home," Ferb reminded Tony.

Tony then remembered Timmy and Danny, who were sick from school, which Timmy is somehow beaten up while Danny is covered in black smog, probably of the PowerPuff Girls' homemade treatments. "Oh, right."

"Well, as much as you guys want to see us hide Ferb from the girls, this episode of ToonSchool Music Video Mania has coming to an end," Phineas declared.

"Join us next time for another cool music video!" Tony added, "I'm Tony Clark..."

"And this is Phineas and Ferb," Phineas said, "Signing-"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Ferb flinched even more when he saw the girls again and quickly flees as the girls chased him. "Hey! You're not done with your treatment yet!" Buttercup called to the horrified British boy.

The episode ends as Tony and Phineas once again shrugs their shoulders to the audience in confusion as Ferb quickly screams for help as the girls chased him.

_A/N: Hope Ferb (and hopefully Timmy and Danny) get better soon! Review and I'll see you soon!_


	8. I Will Always Love You

_A/N: It's time to say goodbye to one of the greatest singers of all. Her life maybe over, but her legacy will live on. Here's Dionne with "I Will Always Love You" to tribute Whitney Houston._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the song. They belong to their respective owners._

**ToonSchool Music Video Mania**

**I Will Always Love You (Whitney Houston Tribute)**

As the spotlight shined on the ToonSchool Music Video Mania stage, there's a different atmosphere this time. Instead of the audience applause, the stage is filled with silence as the hosts, Tony, Phineas, and Ferb, Dionne, the authors of ToonSchool, RunnerAwaker and NashWalker, and the rest of the cast are on stage wearing all black with their expression filled with sadness instead of happiness.

"Hello everyone," Phineas greeted in a sad tone instead of his usual greeting, "Today, it's time to filled this stage in silence as we tribute one of the greatest songbirds of all time, who lost her life this year."

"Whitney Houston, one of my greatest idols, died at age 48 at February 11 just before the Grammy Awards," Dionne explained as she started to talk about her idol's life, "Whitney started as soloist in her church's junior gospel choir in Newark just like her mother when she was 11."

"And after a few years as a back-up singer, she finally made her debut as a singer with her self-titled debut album, which became a global success with her number one singles, Saving All My Love for You, How Will I Know, and The Greatest Love of All," Phineas continued.

"During her few years in fame, she became an international pop diva to the whole wide world, along with her hits including her cover of Dolly Parton's I Will Always Love You, which it became her signature single and her number one hit single of all time," Tony added.

"And now, to honor her memory, Dionne will sing "I Will Always Love You" to remember her life and legacy," RunnerAwaker said as Phineas pulls out his signature remote and pushes a remote which flashes the music video of Dolly Parton's version and Whitney Houston's version of "I Will Always Love You".

"In 1992, Whitney recorded "I Will Always Love" as part of her soundtrack for her debut movie, "The Bodyguard". As the song released, it became a number one hit as it stayed at the top of the US Billboard Hot 100 for 14 consecutive weeks," Phineas explained, "It was later became an international success at it hits on the number one spot on the international charts. And not only that, it was awarded 2 Grammys and was certified 4x Platinum in the US when it sold over 4 million copies."

"And now, here to commemorate Whitney Houston, here's Dionne with "I Will Always Love You"," Tony said as Phineas switches the channel on the TV monitor, as the stage remain silent as the music video starts.

* * *

><p>Before dawn in downtown ToonTown, Dionne is strolling down the empty, dimly lit streets as she starts to sing in sadness.<p>

**Dionne: **(singing) _If I should stay_

_I would only be in your way_

Then, some footages of Whitney's first single from her self-titled debut album, "You Give Good Love" on the left side of the building while her first number one single, "Saving All My Love for You" on the right side as Dionne continues to sing.

_So I'll go but I know_

_I'll think of you_

_Every step of the way_

As the chorus starts, some concert footages of Whitney's first worldwide tour, "The Greatest Love World Tour" is played on the left side while "How Will I Know" music video is played at the right side as Dionne keeps strolling down the dimly lit street.

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_You my darling you mmm_

As Dionne begins the second verse, Tony, Danny, Ben, Jake, and Darrell emerge from the shadows behind her to join her in mourning as footages of "The Bodyguard" and "The Preacher's Wife" on the sides of the building.

_Bittersweet memories,_

_That is all I'm taking with me._

Then, one by one, all the star students, the teachers and staff, some of the supporting students like Ben, Dani, and Gwen, and even the Snob Squad, who are fans of her and somehow not acting like jerks, joined in mourning as "Moment of Truth World Tour" footages and "Waiting To Exhale" footages appeared on the buildings.

_So goodbye, please don't cry._

_We both know I'm not what you, you need._

Then, footages of the song's music video, "I Will Always Love You" appeared on the left side of the building as Whitney on the music video sings along with Dionne on the chorus while "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" on the right side.

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

Then, Lisa appeared behind Dionne as she performs a saxophone solo as footages of Whitney's early life appeared on the buildings. After Lisa finished her solo, the buildings switched to footages to music videos of Whitney's current songs, "I Look at You" and "Million Dollar Bill" as Dionne starts the third verse.

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have_

_All you've dreamed of._

Then, "My Love Is Your Love World Tour" and her final concert tour, "My Love Is Your Love World Tour" is shown at the buildings next.

_And I wish for you joy_

_And happiness._

_But above all this, I wish you love._

As the third verses end, the sun then starts to rise as everyone stops mourning as they see the sun rises as they smiles when they remember Houston's life and legacy over the years. As Dionne is about to sing the last rendition of the chorus, the sun shines on her face as she quickly saw a heavenly vision of Whitney dressed in all white standing right in front of her, smiling that she was happy that Dionne was supporting even in thick and thin of her life.

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

As Dionne sings, Houston was surrounded by Michael Jackson, Aaliyah, Tupac, and Amy Winehouse, who are all also dressed in white. Seeing this, Dionne smiles and waves at Houston, which she and the others wave her back.

_I, I will always love you._

As her vision ends, Houston turns around and walks with the other late stars to the light behind them, knowing it's time to go.

_You, darling I love you._

As she sees Houston and the late stars leave, Dionne sang the last lines of the song.

_I'll always, I'll always love you._

As the song ends, Dionne and everyone watch the sun rising, knowing that with every end there is a new beginning.

* * *

><p>As the video ends, everyone on the stage is still there in silence as Ferb said, "Thank you for the songs and memories. May you rest in peace."<p>

"And we know that your legacy may live on forever," NashWalker added.

"That's it for the special edition for ToonSchool Music Video Mania," Phineas said without breaking his sadness, "This is Phineas, Ferb, Tony, and all of us from ToonSchool, signing out."

Everyone silently waves as a special episode of ToonSchool MV Mania ends with silence, remembering the legacy of the legendary songbird known as Whitney Houston.

* * *

><p><em>In loving memory of Whitney Elizabeth Houston<em>

_(August 9, 1963 – February 11, 2012)_

_Thanks for the love, peace, and soul_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Stay tuned for more ToonSchool Music Video Mania. Review and let's make this moment to dedicate Whitney and her life and legacy._


	9. Elevate

_A/N: Yes! Another music video! This time from Big Time Movie and the band itself, Big Time Rush. And of course, there's going to be a surprise announcement after the MV. So here are the Toonsters with "Elevate"!_**  
><strong>

__Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the song. They belong to their respective owners.__

**ToonSchool Music Video Mania**

**Elevate**

Spotlights shine on the ToonSchool Music Video Mania stage once again as the hosts are standing on it. "Hey, everybody! I'm Phineas and this is Ferb and along with Tony Clark, welcome back to ToonSchool Music Video Mania!"

"We've got a great show for you today, guys! And to-" Tony stopped when they heard some whirling noises. "Uh, did you guys hear that?"

Phineas and Ferb try to hear what he heard, until they were startled to saw Jimmy in some weird backpack-like contraption.

"Sorry about that, guys," Jimmy said to the hosts.

"Jimmy, dare I ask about that crazy butterfly invention?" Tony asked in shock.

"I call it, the "Levitating Propeller Pack"! Unlike my rocket backpack, this one's is powered by a high-powered propeller fan. Plus, it's eco-friendly," Jimmy explained as his invention has started to burst out black smoke from it.

"Uh, not to be criticizing, but judging from the current condition of your invention, but I think it's exactly what you call "eco-friendly"," Phineas said in worry.

"Yeah, Jimmy. Are you sure that's not going to go bonkers like your other inventions?" Tony asked in the same worried tone.

"Don't worry. I check the errors many times and I recalibrated some faults in the propeller." Jimmy then landed on the stage no problem as he removes his helmet and said, "See? Besides, you can feel like your levitating like in space."

"Speaking of levitating, that's what the next music video is about," Phineas said as he turns on the TV screen behind them, showing footages of Big Time Rush's recent concert tour and Big Time Movie.

"Elevate is the one of the songs in Big Time Rush's second album of the same name and one of the songs that appeared in their recent TV movie based on their TV show, Big Time Movie," Phineas explained.

"And now, the Toonsters and I will perform "Elevate", ToonSchool-style!" Tony said in excitement.

But before Phineas declared the MV and switch the TV screen to that MV, Jimmy's invention starts to act up as it burst out more smoke. "What the?" Jimmy said in shock.

"Something tells me that this isn't going to be pretty," Tony said in panic.

As he said this, the Levitating Propeller Pack activates by itself and sends Jimmy flying out of control. However, it stops as the propeller invention hits a wall backstage, hitting Jimmy as well. "Ow."

"Well, that was unexpected. Before that propeller pack acts up again, here are the Toonsters with "Elevate"!" Phineas declared as he turns the TV screen on with their desired MV.

* * *

><p>At an unknown white room, the Toonsters are standing in the center, holding their instruments as the main singers start the song.<p>

**Tony, Jake, Danny, Timmy: **(singing) _Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

All of the sudden, some of the objects around the room except the band's instruments started to float as they continue playing.

_Elevate until we fly yeah_

_Move, move your feet_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on let's elevate_

Then, it cuts to a red room where Jake starts the verse.

**Jake: **_Forget about your day_

_Under the milky way_

_I know a place where we can go_

It cuts to a green and black room, where Danny is levitating without his ghost powers.

**Danny: **_No need to be afraid_

_Come on, I'll demonstrate_

_Take you to outer space_

_Here we go, here we go_

It cuts to a dance floor room with red and purple, where Mac and Tommy start to jump around with the room's mysterious levitating power.

**All: **_Oh oh oh_

_If you want a party_

_Oh oh oh_

_And I know you're down_

The scene was cut to a different room, only it was colored black and green, where Daryl and Buttercup are also floating around, doing acrobatics and flips in mid-air.

_Oh oh oh_

_If you want a party_

_If you want a party_

Then, it cuts back to the white room, where the Toonsters start the chorus as objects continue to float around in mid-air.

**Tony, Jake, Danny, Timmy: **_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

In a pink and red room, Jimmy and Blossom are floating around the room, which they look like they're dancing in mid-air.

_Elevate until we fly yeah_

_Move, move your feet_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on let's elevate_

In the next room, everything is colored green and pink as June is doing flips and martial arts moves in mid-air.

_Elevate_

In a light blue room, Bubbles is playing jumping rope in mid-air with laughter on her face.

_Elevate_

In a pink room, Timmy starts the second verse as he stands on the ceiling upside down.

**Timmy: **_We're floating in the air_

_Look at the view from here_

_Show you what world you've never seen before_

In a yellow room, Tony is standing on the ceiling upside down as he sings the next verse.

**Tony: **_We're dancing in the stars_

_No matter where we are_

_Jupiter Boulevard_

_Here we go, here we go_

Then back in the red room, Jake starts to levitate in his human form as he plays on his keytar in mid-air.

**All: **_(Whoh Oh, Whoa oh)_

_If you want a party_

Back in the green room, Danny just changed into his ghost form in mid-air as he played on his guitar.

_(Whoa oh, Whoa Oh)_

_And I know you're down_

_(Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh)_

_If you want a party_

_You want a party_

Back at the white room, more objects in the room start to float as the band continues to play.

**Tony, Jake, Danny, Timmy: **_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

_Elevate until we fly yeah_

_Move, move your feet_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on let's elevate_

At the navy blue room, Bart is playing some yo-yos in mid-air while doing flips.

_Elevate_

It cuts to the pink and light green room, where June is playing her rhythm guitar and doing flips in mid-air.

_Elevate_

Back at the green room, Danny starts to throw glowing balls which they are not made of ghost energy around the room.

**Danny: **_Don't even hesitate_

_Just let it escalate_

_I want to see you go up_

Then, back at the yellow room, Tony continues to float around in mid-air as he sings his next lines.

**Tony: **_Break through the ceiling_

_Now it's time to hit the clouds_

_And now we ain't coming down_

At the black room, one by one, the ToonSchool gang starts to do flips and acrobatics in mid-air.

_Whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa_

_(Whoa whoa Whoa whoa)_

_Whoa whoa_

_(Oh oh oh)_

_Whoa whoa_

_Elevate a little higher_

As they sang this verse, everyone in the white room starts to float as they sing the last verses.

_Let's throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

_Elevate until we fly yeah_

_Move, move you're feet_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on let's elevate_

At the last lines, all of the ToonSchool gang are floating, flipping, and jumping to walls in mid air.

_Elevate_

_Elevate_

_We're on another level tonight_

_Elevate_

_Let's, let's, let's celebrate_

_Elevate_

As the song ends, a white bright light flashes and when it disappears, the ToonSchool gang disappeared except the Toonsters' instruments on the floor.

* * *

><p>As the MV ends, Phineas remarks in excitement, "Whoa, now that's what you call levitating to the next level!"<p>

"That's right! And of course, this song will be featured in the upcoming ToonSchool special, "Revolution Wars", which it will be release in late May!" Tony declared in excitement, which the audience roared in crazy excitement.

"Yup, if you want to know more about the special, check out RunnerAwaker/ArtAwakeLight445's deviantArt profile for more details soon," Ferb added, "Speaking of which, did you see Jimmy lately?"

As he asked that question, Jimmy suddenly appeared with his Levitating Propeller Pack in mid-air, which is somehow malfunctioning and flies in jagged directions. "You have to ask that question, don't you?" Phineas said to Ferb.

Don't want to see his friend's predicament any longer, Tony pulls out his bungee gun and fires the bungee rope on Jimmy, which he pulls out him out of the propeller pack.

"Thanks Tony," Jimmy said in relief.

"You know, the next time you show us some of your inventions, try to take a closer look on your inventions before you make them into screaming deathtraps," Tony said in his cocky tone, much to Jimmy's frustration about it. However, he agrees what he said anyway.

"And that's all the time we have. Join us again for the next music video!" Phineas said to the audience, "This is Phineas, Ferb, and Tony..."

"Signing out!" Tony finished as the boys wave the audience when the propeller pack jets through the stage which they dodge it in time.

When they heard some crashes backstage, the hosts glared at Jimmy as he smiles sheepishly as another episode of ToonSchool MV Mania ends.

_A/N: Great, how did Jimmy's inventions end up not-so-great? Anyway, ToonSchool: Revolution Wars is coming on late May, so watch out for the full details in my deviantArt! For now, watch out for the next MV, review, and I'll see you later!_


	10. Telephone

_A/N: Yo, girls! Want some girl power? Then here's a Glee version of Lady Gaga and Beyonce's Telephone covered by Juniper Lee and Jenny Wakeman!_**  
><strong>

___Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the song. They belong to their respective owners___

**ToonSchool Music Video Mania**

**Telephone**

Spotlights shine on the ToonSchool Music Video Mania stage as Tony, Phineas, and Ferb are standing on it.

"Hey, everybody! Welcome back to ToonSchool Music Video Mania! I'm Phineas and this is Ferb!" Phineas introduced themselves to the audience.

"And I'm Tony Clark! And we've got a great show today!" Tony said when he noticed a strange watch with a screen on Phineas's wrist, "Uh, Phineas? What's with the watch?"

"Oh, this? Well, Ash told me about the Xtranciever and I decided Ferb and I can use it to chat with our friends," Phineas answered as he fiddles around with the Xtransciever.

"Oh, really?" Tony asked when Phineas's Xtransciever suddenly rang, which the triangle-head boy answered, revealing Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford on the watch as the TV screen shows their faces.

"Oh hey guys! Want to help us out for today's music video?" Phineas asked to his friends, which they agree on-screen.

"Okay! Let's start out by explaining what our music video is today!" Tony said as Phineas pulls out his remote and activate the TV screen, which shows Lady Gaga and Beyonce's Telephone music video and Charice and Lea Michele's version of Telephone in the first episode of Season 2 of Glee, "Telephone was first released as a single from Lady Gaga's third EP album, The Fame Monster. With the song's featured artist, Beyonce, it reached the Billboard Top 100 and it was praised by its music video which is a continuation of Lady Gaga's music video, Paparazzi. After that, Charice and Glee star covered Telephone for the first episode of the second season of Glee."

"And now, Jenny Wakeman and Juniper Lee will sing Telephone to show that nobody messes with girl power," Phineas said in excitement when he heard a certain teenage girl's voice, "PHINEAS!"

Then, Candace appeared on the TV screen as she said, "You are so busted, you three! I'm telling Mom about this!"

"Hey, Candace. I thought you said you're okay with us doing a music video mini-show," Tony said to Candace in annoyance.

"I know that. I was talking about Tony's stupid gadgets," Candace said in anger, "Ooh, when Mom sees the damages to that destructive toy car you're playing at the backyard, you're going down! Down, Down, DOWN!"

As Candace left the screen, Tony quickly said in shock and confusion, "I didn't play my toy car at your backyard!"

At the next scene, it reveal that Cosmo is responsible for the mentioned incident as he and Daryl watched the WOOHP gadget disguised as a toy car running around the half-destroyed Phineas and Ferb's backyard like crazy as Daryl glared at Cosmo for his stupidity. "What? I thought it's one of Phineas and Ferb's best day ever gadgets," Cosmo said in stupidity.

Back at the ToonSchool MV Mania stage, the hosts stared at each other in confusion until Phineas said, "Okay. Until Candace tries to fix some problems at our backyard, here's June and Jenny with Telephone. Take it away, guys!"

At the TV screen, Phineas and Ferb's friends pulled out their own remotes as Isabella said, "You got it!" They quickly pressed the buttons on their remotes, switching the channel to their desired MV.

* * *

><p>At the girl's bathroom in ToonSchool, June and Jenny are minding their own business when their phones are starting to ring simultaneously. They quickly groaned since it's the 8th time their phones rang and it won't stop as their phones kept on ringing continuously.<p>

When they answered their phones, the song starts as Jenny answers her phone (connected to her robot hand) and sings the first lyrics.

**Jenny: **(singing) _Hello, hello, baby, you called_

_I can't hear a thing_

_I have got no service_

_In the club, you say, say_

_Wha-wha-what did you say?_

_Are you breakin' up on me_

_Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

**June: **(singing) _Kinda busy_

**June and Jenny: **_Kinda busy_

_Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

Then, June answers her phone as she starts the second verse.

**June: **_Just a second_

_It's my favorite song they're gonna play_

_And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh_

_You should've made some plans with me_

_You knew that I was free_

_And now you won't stop calling me_

_I'm kinda busy_

After that, the girls sing together as they leave the bathroom together.

**Jenny: **_Stop callin', stop callin'_

_I don't wanna think anymore_

**June: **_I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

**Jenny: **_Stop callin', stop callin'_

_I don't wanna talk anymore_

**June: **_I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

As they left the bathroom, some students who are chatting near the bathrooms suddenly starts to dance as the girls continue singing.

**Jenny: **_Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh_

**June: **_Stop telephonin' me_

**Jenny: **_Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh_

**June: **_I'm busy_

Then, as the girls passed the Powerpuff Girls, they also start dancing as they followed June and Jenny.

**Jenny: **_Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh_

**June: **_Stop telephonin' me_

**Jenny: **_Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh_

**June: **_Oh!_

Then, the girls faced each other as they sing the next verse.

**Jenny: **_Can call all you want but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

**June: **_Ohh!_

**Jenny: **_'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb_

**June and Jenny: **_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

**June: **_Oh!_

**Jenny: **_Call all you want, but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

**June: **_Hey-hey!_

**Jenny: **_'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb_

**June and Jenny: **_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

Then, they were joined by Bart, Bloo, Timmy, Jake, Dennis, Darrell, and Danny who are dancing B-Boy at the background as Jenny sings her next lines.

**Jenny: **_Boy, the way you blowing up my phone_

_Won't make me leave no faster_

_Put my coat on faster_

_Leave my girls no faster_

_I should've left my phone at home_

_'Cause this is a disaster_

_Calling like a collector_

_Sorry, I cannot answer_

The boys quickly stop as Jenny was joined by Dionne and Isabella as they danced background.

_Not that I don't like you_

_I'm just at a party_

_And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing_

Then, June steps in with her phone on her ear as she sings her next lines.

**June: **_Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station_

_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'cause I'll be dancin'_

Then, June and Jenny starts doing a dance-off as they strut their stuff in the hallways.

_Dancin'_

**Jenny: **_I'll be dancin'_

**June: **_Dancin'_

**Jenny: **_I'll be dancin'_

**June: **_Tonight I'm dancin'_

**Jenny: **_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls_

_'Cause I'll be dancin'_

Then, the girls are joined by the other students, who are now dancing at the background as June and Jenny walks through the hallways to find their callers.

_Stop callin', stop callin'_

_I don't wanna think anymore_

**June: **_I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

**Jenny: **_Stop callin', stop callin'_

_I don't wanna talk anymore_

**June: **_I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

Then, they quickly saw their mystery callers by the lockers as they continue singing the chorus.

**Jenny: **_Stop callin', stop callin'_

_I don't wanna think anymore_

**June: **_I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

**Jenny: **_Stop callin', stop callin'_

_I don't wanna talk anymore_

**June: **_I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

**Jenny: **_Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh_

**June: **_Stop telephonin' me_

**Jenny: **_Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh_

**June: **_I'm busy_

**Jenny: **_Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh_

_Stop telephonin' me_

_Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh_

**June and Jenny: **_Can call all you want but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Call all you want, but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

The girls then approaches their mystery callers who keep calling, which reveal to be Sheldon and Terrence and confronts them as they sing the last verse of the song.

_Can call all you want but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Call all you want, but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

The girls then shoved the boys to the lockers and warn them about calling them continuously as the left as the song ends.

_(We're sorry, we're sorry, the number you have reached is not in service at this time. Please check the number or try your call again)_

* * *

><p>As the MV ends, the crowd is roaring with excitement as Isabella said on the TV screen, "Well, this is what they get for messing girl power."<p>

"Tell me about it. Don't even remind me about the time my sister busted me for reading her diary," Tony said as he mentions his older sister, Megan until a same certain voice yells at the host on the TV screen again, "PHINEAS!"

The boys were quickly startled and when they recovered, Tony asked in annoyance, "Speaking of which, now what?"

"I'm telling Mom on you that are so busted!" Candace said as she appears at the TV screen once again.

"For what? Annoying you?" Tony asked in irritation.

"No! That you guys didn't tell me that you're viewing a cover of a Glee version of Telephone," Candace said in excitement, "Stacy and I love that song so much!"

"Yup! And there's more to come right here in ToonSchool Music Video Mania," Phineas said at the audience.

"But right now, we gotta bounce for now," Tony declared, "This is Phineas, Ferb, and Tony..."

"Signing out!" the hosts, including their friends on the TV screen finished as they wave the audience, when Candace quickly asked, "Okay, Ferb. Where did you keep your remote for that monster truck outside the school?"

"I didn't play the monster truck outside," Ferb said in confusion and shock.

Suddenly, another set of TV screens shows the mentioned monster truck outside the school which is driven by Bloo as Mac chases it.

"Bloo!" Phineas, Tony, and Candace said in anger as the hosts left the stage to help their friend outside as another episode of ToonSchool MV Mania ends.

_A/N: Don't ask how Bloo got into the monster truck. Anyway, there's one more surprise ahead! Give me a second and stay tuned!_


	11. Elevate Revolution Wars MV Version

_A/N: Ta-da! Here's the exclusive music video, which is another version of Big Time Rush's Elevate! Remember, this is an exclusive music video only available in here, so don't missed it!_**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool Music Video Mania**

**Elevate (ToonSchool: Revolution Wars Version)**

As the spotlights shine on the ToonSchool Music Video Mania stage, the camera focused on Tony as he declared, "Hey everybody! Welcome back to ToonSchool Music Video Mania! I'm Tony Clark and Phineas..."

Tony stopped to see Phineas sleeping on the couch on stage. "Is resting for the big exclusive surprise today and now I can't wake him up," Tony explained and tries to wake Phineas up once again, "Phineas wake up!"

"Ugh. Five more minutes, Mom. I'm still building the coolest coaster ever," Phineas mumbled in his sleep.

Tony just sighed at his friend and continues explaining, "Anyway, you may notice that Ferb's not here since he's helping his Dad at his antique shop. But don't worry, that won't stop us from revealing this exclusive surprise ever!"

"You remember that we released Elevate by Big Time Rush, right? Well, since I don't want Ferb to be left out, he will tell us about our surprise today. Take it away, Ferb!" Tony said as he secretly snatched the signature remote from Phineas and uses it to turn on the TV screen to an image of Ferb, which he was silent for a few seconds until he said, "We're re-releasing Elevate to celebrate the reveal of the upcoming ToonSchool special, Revolution Wars."

As the video message stopped, Tony said, "Thanks for that message, Ferb. You heard him right; we're re-releasing Elevate to celebrate for the upcoming ToonSchool special, Revolution Wars!"

The audience roared in excitement as Tony switched the channels to the footage of the original version of the Toonsters' cover of Big Time Rush's Elevate and continued, "Remember, this is an exclusive version. You can't find it anywhere at deviantArt, so don't miss this opportunity. That's because you'll get to see the added scenes related to the special that wasn't seen in the original version and more!"

Seeing Phineas sleeping once more, Tony mischievously moves his mouth like he's talking and said in his best Phineas's voice, "And you get to see some scenes from the special, too."

"That's right. Plus, since RunnerAwaker still busy with the full plot yet in deviantArt, this Revolution Wars version of Elevate will reveal the main characters for the special!" Tony added, "Here's a hint: It's not me and the rest of the ToonSchool gang, but Timmy, June, Ash, and I will appear to help them out."

The audience became confused at what he said as Tony declared, "So, if you want to find out who the main characters are, here me with the Toonsters once again with Big Time Rush's Elevate!"

But before he could turns on the TV screen with the new version of Elevate, he stares at the sleeping triangle-headed boy once more. Seeing that Phineas needs to wake up now, Tony groans in frustration and left the stage to get something from backstage.

As Phineas is still sleeping soundly on the couch, Tony later came back with an air horn and blows it to Phineas, which he wakes up in shock and said, "Mojo Jojo is Doofenshmirtz."

Tony smiles and laughs a little at Phineas's rude awakening as he switches the channels to his desired MV.

* * *

><p>At an unknown white room, the Toonsters are standing in the center, holding their instruments as the main singers start the song.<p>

**Tony, Jake, Danny, Timmy: **(singing) _Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

_**(Footage: The scene zooms in through the clouds, revealing a futuristic city full of middle school kids and teenagers chatting, trading, and shopping using hologram screens in front of them.)**_

_Elevate until we fly yeah_

_Move, move your feet_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on let's elevate_

Then, it cuts to a red room where Jake starts the verse.

**Jake: **_Forget about your day_

_Under the milky way_

_I know a place where we can go_

It cuts to a green and black room, where Danny is levitating without his ghost powers.

**Danny: **_No need to be afraid_

_Come on, I'll demonstrate_

_**(Footage: We then saw the ToonSchool teachers and staff in the airplane as they stared at the city of Manila on their seat windows.)**_

_Take you to outer space_

_Here we go, here we go_

Then, it cuts to Mickey standing in the middle of the red room while Mac and Tommy jump around in the red and purple room from the TV screens behind him.

**All: **_Oh oh oh_

_If you want a party_

_**(Footage: We then see Mickey pushed some Filipino citizens out of the way when the car launches up in mid-air as it crashes into where the citizens are standing.)**_

_Oh oh oh_

_And I know you're down_

The scene cuts to SpongeBob and Janitor also standing in the respective yellow and light blue room as the TV screens in the rooms shows Daryl and Buttercup doing acrobatics and flips in mid-air in the black and green room.

_Oh oh oh_

_If you want a party_

_If you want a party_

Then back at the red room as the Toonsters start the chorus, Mickey quickly jumps in the air, where the room's mysterious power transform him into a young black-haired human boy named Hikaru.

**Tony, Jake, Danny, Timmy: **_Elevate a little higher_

_**(Footage: We then saw Hikaru fighting some monsters in an unknown building with his sword.)**_

_Let's throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

Then, it cuts back to the white room, where the Toonsters continue singing as objects start to float around in mid-air.

_Elevate until we fly yeah_

_Move, move your feet_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on let's elevate_

Then, back at the yellow room, SpongeBob also jumps in the air, who also transform into a young blonde-haired human boy named Ryou, who is doing flips in mid-air.

_Elevate_

It then cuts to the light blue room; Janitor also jumps as he's transforms into a young boy named Hibiki as he jumps from wall to wall.

_Elevate_

In a pink room, Timmy starts the second verse as he stands on the ceiling upside down.

**Timmy: **_We're floating in the air_

_Look at the view from here_

_**(Footage: We then saw Tony, Ash, Timmy, and June researching something for their project in the gym as Danielle, Bloo, Phineas, and Ferb approaches them.)**_

_Show you what world you've never seen before_

In a yellow room, Tony is standing on the ceiling upside down as he sings the next verse.

**Tony: **_We're dancing in the stars_

_No matter where we are_

_Jupiter Boulevard_

_Here we go, here we go_

It then cuts to the black and purple room, where Barkin and Lou are standing in the middle as the TV screens shows Bart is playing some yo-yos in mid-air while doing flips in the navy blue room.

**All: **_(Whoh Oh, Whoa oh)_

_If you want a party_

It cuts again to a pink and cerulean room, where Minnie and Daisy are sitting on some blocks as the TV screens shows Bubbles is playing jumping rope in mid-air with laughter on her face in a light blue room.

_(Whoa oh, Whoa Oh)_

_And I know you're down_

_**(Footage: We then saw Minnie and Daisy shopping for clothes in a random boutique while Lou and Barkin are chatting when they saw a malfunctioning fountain at the entrance of the mall.)**_

_(Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh)_

_If you want a party_

_You want a party_

Then like the other teachers, Lou and Barkin also jump, which they were transform into two boys as they jump to the ceiling thanks to the room's levitating room.

**Tony, Jake, Danny, Timmy: **_Elevate a little higher_

_Let's throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

Back at the pink and cerulean room, Minnie and Daisy also jump as they were also turned into two young girls.

_Elevate until we fly yeah_

_**(Footage: We then saw Minnie, now known as Suzu, approaches a small black creature. But it lets out a loud shriek, covering her, Barkin (Haziro), Lou (Naruki), and Daisy's (Ayane) ears in pain.)**_

_Move, move your feet_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on let's elevate_

Then in some other rooms, other teachers are also transformed when they jumped in the air, turning them into kids and teenagers.

_Elevate_

_Elevate_

Back at the green room, Danny starts to throw glowing balls which they are not made of ghost energy around the room.

**Danny: **_Don't even hesitate_

_Just let it escalate_

_**(Footage: We then saw the teachers saw the lights flickered on and off in a mall as their phones suddenly rang including the other shoppers'.)**_

_I want to see you go up_

Then, back at the yellow room, Tony continues to float around in mid-air as he sings his next lines.

**Tony: **_Break through the ceiling_

_Now it's time to hit the clouds_

_And now we ain't coming down_

_**(Footage: We then saw the teachers are logging into a game called Soul Resonance Online in some online game.)**_

_Whoa whoa_

_**(Footage: Then, a portal-like graphic appeared on their screens as the scene zooms to the portal.)**_

_Whoa whoa_

_(Whoa whoa Whoa whoa)_

_**(Footage: At the next scene, we saw the transformed teachers in the futuristic town, including Jumba (Reki), Sandy (Miu), Nora (Midori), Sunny (Shin), Prickley (Kohaku), Squidward (Takuma), Oak (Yukinari), and Jack (Katashi) watched the sky turning into a black sky in shock and horror.)**_

_Whoa whoa_

_(Oh oh oh)_

_Whoa whoa_

_Elevate a little higher_

As they sang this verse, the ToonSchool gang, including the Toonsters in the white room starts to float as they sing the last verses.

_Let's throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

In a black pink room, Ash and Tony jumps in the air as he was transformed into another pair of kids named Satoshi and Kenta while Timmy and June also jumps, turning him also into another boy named Karo and another girl named Ariana.

_Elevate until we fly yeah_

_**(Footage: We then saw the teachers, including Tony, Ash, June, and Timmy and some Filipino teens and adults are in front of their respective computer screens with a serious and determination look on their faces.)**_

_Move, move your feet_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on let's elevate_

At the last lines, all of the ToonSchool gang are floating, flipping, and jumping to walls in mid air.

_Elevate_

_Elevate_

_We're on another level tonight_

_**(Footage: Then at the last scene, we saw the transformed teachers facing off a human army covered in dark aura as they prepared their weapons to fight.)**_

_Elevate_

_Let's, let's, let's celebrate_

_Elevate_

As the song ends, the ToonSchool gang and the transformed teachers (Hikaru, Kohaku, Ayane, Ryou, Yukinari, Reki, Naruki, Katashi, Shin, Takuma, Midori, Suzu, Haziro, Miu, and Hibiki) jumps into the air and when a white bright light flashes, they disappeared, leaving the Toonsters' instruments and the teachers' weapons on the floor.

* * *

><p>As the MV ends, everyone in the crowd roars in excitement as we saw not only Phineas, who just woken up and saw the whole music video, but also the ToonSchool teachers and staff on stage. "Whoa! Talk about your twists and turns!" Phineas said in excitement and shock and turns around to face the teachers, "And I can't believe you guys are going to be the main heroes of ToonSchool: Revolution Wars!"<p>

"Yeah, we can't believe it either," SpongeBob said to Phineas.

"Yeah. I know you kids are always in the spotlight in every episode, but we're grateful that this special gave us these special roles and let us get into the spotlight for once," Mickey said.

"Well, I think this special give us something you kids call, "street cred"," Prickley said, which the other teachers groan a little.

"Yeah, you might need to work on those slangs, Mr. Prickley," Phineas said.

"Speaking of which, should we wake Tony up by now?" Mickey asked which they turned around to see Tony sleeping on the same coach that Phineas slept on.

"Maybe later. He's tuckered out after seeing the music video," Phineas answered and turns to the audience to declared, "The teachers will be back in the next episode along with the sneak peek characters of ToonSchool: Revolution Wars."

Then, Tony quickly wakes up as he asked, "Sneak peek characters? Cool!"

"Until the next episode," Phineas reminded, which Tony went back to sleep, "And the trailer and the sneak peek of the special is up. So check it out! For now, this is Phineas and Tony..."

"Signing out!" Phineas and the teachers finished as they wave to the audience.

Before the show ends, Phineas decided to take revenge on Tony for that air horn earlier by drawing some face doodles with a black marker. But as he's about to draw on Tony's face, Tony quickly said while asleep, "Don't even think about it."

Phineas panickly put the cap back on to the marker as the exclusive episode of ToonSchool MV Mania ends.

_A/N: Don't disturb Tony's sleep and you might gonna get it! That's right! Check out the trailer and the sneak peak and stay tuned for the next music video in ToonSchool MV Mania! For now, RunnerAwaker, signing out!_


	12. Calling All the Monsters

_A/N: Heya! The MV Mania now lives again with a special Halloween treat from the new ToonSchool OC! Enjoy!_

_ ___Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the song. They belong to their respective owners___!_**  
><strong>

**ToonSchool Music Video Mania**

**Calling All the Monsters**

As the spotlights shine on the ToonSchool Music Video Mania stage, we see it has been decorated in Halloween decorations as not only Phineas (dressed as a vampire) and Tony (he wears his spy outfit as a Halloween costume) are standing on stage as always, but also Daryl, who is wearing a Neo costume from The Matrix.

"Hey everybody! Welcome back to ToonSchool Music Video Mania! I'm Phineas and this is Tony," Phineas declared to the audience, "Ferb isn't joining us today since he's off doing a big idea for Halloween. So for this occasion, Daryl will be joining us just for this episode as our temporary co-host."

"And don't worry, I will do my best to fill in Ferb's shoes until the end of the show," Daryl said.

"And if you already noticed, Revolution Wars is kinda got a rough update since Runner is still having mental block troubles with imagination overdose," Tony explained, "So, since it's almost Halloween, she's giving us the Double Halloween Scare-tacular as not only to apologize for her mental block and her laziness, but it contains two spooky episodes for this occasion to make you scared down your pants and make you laugh out loud. Plus, you may saw a certain girl that you have seen in one of the stories, right? That's because she's gonna be singing this special Halloween hit and you will be seen a lot more on ToonSchool in the future."

"Until then, let's reveal that special Halloween hit for tonight!" Phineas declared as he pulls out his signature remote and turns on the TV, which shows both the official music video of China Anne McClain's "Calling All the Monsters" and the A.N.T Farm Halloween episode, "MutANT Farm" featuring China's character singing the same song.

"The second single of the A.N.T. Farm soundtrack, "Calling All the Monsters" debuted as a lyrics video on the official Disney Channel's YouTube channel," Daryl explained, "Along with the music video, Calling All the Monsters was featured in A.N.T Farm's "MutANT Farm" and Shake It Up's "Beam It Up", both of these episodes are Halloween episodes."

"And now, to kick off this spooky occasion, here's my prett- I mean, uh, beautif- I mean my lovely new friend Charity with "Calling All the Monsters," Tony declared as Phineas pushes his remote's button to turn on the TV.

"You're really are love struck," Daryl silently whispers to Tony.

"Oh, shut up," Tony said in annoyance as the MV for this Halloween show starts.

* * *

><p>At the streets of ToonTown, Charity is walking down the street to join her friends on shopping some costumes, hoping to find one that will impress Tony for tonight when suddenly, she comes across an old house.<p>

Curious, she moves a closer look on the house and said, "Cool. I wonder if there's any ghosts or monsters in it. Well, only one way to find out."

She then enters the house to see what's inside the house, unknown to her there some monstrous shadow figures on the window.

Not long afterwards, Tony (wearing his spy outfit), Daryl (dressed up as Neo from The Matrix), Jimmy (as Albert Einstein), Timmy (as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder), Danny (in his ghost form), and Ash (wearing in Sir Aaron outfit from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew) arrive at the haunted house with their Pokémon Biology teacher, Professor Oak (dressed as Frankenstein) tagging along.

"Might I ask why we are doing this again?" Daryl asked in dismay.

"To prove to Bloo that we aren't afraid of this old house," Tony answered in determination.

"And shut his big fat mouth up once and for all," Timmy added.

"Well, knowing you kids and your bets, I'm glad that Ash asked me to come with you guys to keep an eye one you," Oak said to the boys.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't wreck this for us Professor," Timmy said.

As the boys enter the house; inside in another part of the house Charity sees the entrance to the dining room, and becomes a little scared upon hearing the noises coming from it.

When she enters the dining room, instead of seeing scary ghouls in the room, she sees a bunch of monsters sadly looking over some pictures on the projector about the monsters scaring house guests, then inviting them to their Halloween party as part of their tradition.

Seeing the pictures, Charity began showing some empathy to the monsters as she said to herself, "Wow, you must really like parties."

Hearing Charity's voice, the monsters turn and see her by the door as the vampire named Dracula happily shouts, "A visitor! An actual visitor!"

The monsters crowd around her in excitement, which she backs up a bit in confusion and shock. "Okay, a little too close," Charity sheepishly said in a nervous voice.

"Sorry, you're our first visitor we've had in a long time," the Wolfman apologized to the shadow human girl.

"And judging from that slideshow, you guys must've had a lot of them," Charity guessed.

"Yeah, people used to come here all the time, we scare them, then invite them to party with us," the Mummy explained, "But we haven't had someone here in ages, before you."

Now seeing that the monsters need some visitors to make their depression disappear, she tries to think up of something to attract visitors when Charity hears a noise outside. When she goes to the entrance to the dining room and peek out to see Tony and the others inside the house, a devilish smile creeps across her face, now having an idea to help the monsters.

"Well, worry not guys. I have an idea," Charity said in a mischievous, but determined voice.

* * *

><p>As the guys look around the entrance hall of the house, music starts playing as a certain girl's voice starts to sing.<p>

_Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters,_

_(Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters)_

As the guys continues to look around the entrance, the painting's eyes suddenly start to move as if it's looking at them. Meanwhile, Charity was describing her plan to the monsters again, just to make things clear.

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

The monsters then get into position as Charity starts singing from a graveyard-like stage in a separate scene.

_Heart thumps and you jump,_

_Coming down with Goosebumps__,_

_You dared to go there, Imma, Imma get you so scared,_

_**(Footage: We then see Tony at the Krusty Towers pool saw a table mysteriously moving by itself. Before he could take a closer look, a mysterious wind slammed the doors close by itself, making all the audience panic and ran away.)**_

_We're wanting to, eh, we're haunting you, eh_

_We're wanting to, ehh, ehh,_

Back at the guys, Timmy unknowingly left the group as he looks around the hallways with spooky paintings hanging around after vaguely heard some music around the house while Charity is at another hallway with some knight armors leaning on the walls beside the paintings as she continues singing off-screen.

_You stayed in too late to be getting afraid,_

_This scene extreme, Imma, Imma get you so scared,_

Unknown to Timmy, the paintings start to move a little while Charity is looking around when one of the knight armor starts to tap it's foot to the beat.

_We're wanting to, eh, we're haunting you, eh_

_We're wanting to, ehh, ehh,_

When the knight's armor starts to move and approaches Charity, she quickly notices the armor and stops for a second. She then repositions the armor's arms for a minute.

_Gonna get your body shaking,_

Then the scene cuts back to Timmy where he quickly notices the paintings in shock, which he see that the paintings isn't moving. Timmy sighed in relief for a moment, until one of the painting moved and shouts, "BOO!"

Scared and shocked, Timmy screamed in terror as he flees the hallway.

_Wishing you could just awaken,_

Back at Charity, when she's done repositioning the armor's arms, the armor suddenly starts to dance as Charity starts the chorus.

_(Here we go) Tonight all the monsters gonna dance,_

_Eh-yeah, eh,eh_

_We're coming to get you,_

_**(Footage: We then saw Timmy, Danny, Ash, and Tony in their pajamas saw the vase shards somehow leaves a trail to a pile sofas, chair, pool chairs, and tables, which was somehow stacked up in a mysterious, but perfect way in the lobby.)**_

_Tonight all the monster gonna dance, eh-yeah, eh,eh_

_We're coming to get you,_

Back at the guys, they suddenly heard Timmy's scream somewhere in the house and noticed that he's missing from the group, they quickly split up to find him.

_If you're only dreaming, why I hear you screamin'?_

Then we saw Charity with the knight's armor dancing as she continues to sing.

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance,_

_We're coming to get you, we're coming to get you,_

The scene cuts to Tony walking around the hallways cautiously as the knight armors' helmets suddenly turned to Tony, which he didn't noticed them.

_Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters,_

_Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters,_

Then we saw Charity dancing and singing inside the dining room as the rest of the monsters prowl around the room and table.

_You hide or you try, kiss tomorrow goodbye,_

_We thrill to your chill, b-b-buckin' for a freak out,_

_**(Footage: We then saw Mr. Krabs opens the door to his office in the Krusty Towers, which an eerie green glow appeared as a mysterious evil laugh echoed from his office. Now horrified of his now haunted office, Mr. Krabs screams as he flees from his office while the teens and kids does the same thing as they saw his office.)**_

_We're wanting to, eh, we're haunting you, eh,_

_We're wanting to, ehh, ehh,_

The scene cuts back to Tony, when he finds and opens the door in the hallway, which leads into a bedroom. There, he sees Medusa lying on the bed, which she and her snakes hiss at him when they saw Tony at the door. Not wanting to become stone, he quickly covers his eyes and closes the door in panic.

_We might just bite underneath the moonlight,_

_More fun if you run, I'm already chasin',_

After that, we then saw Danny and Jimmy at another hallway, which they also found a door in it while Charity keeps singing on the graveyard stage at the separate scene.

_We're wanting to, eh, we're haunting you, eh_

_We're wanting to, ehh, ehh,_

Then, Danny and Jimmy open the door leading to a bathroom, where a werewolf is showering with the curtain open. The wolf sees them and the boys scream while the wolf howls and slams the door in their faces.

_Gonna get your body shaking,_

_wishing you could just awaken,_

Then, we saw Oak looks around another part of the hallways when he encountered several zombies coming towards him with Cheshire grins on their faces.

_(Here we go) Tonight all the monsters gonna dance,_

_Eh-yeah, eh,eh_

_We're coming to get you,_

_**(Footage: The scene cuts to Professor Oak running away from the mob as he saw some ToonTown residents are somehow acting all smiley and telling him to be happy, much to his dismay as he keeps running away.)**_

_Tonight all the monster gonna dance,_

_Eh-yeah, eh,eh_

_We're coming to get you,_

Then we saw Timmy and Daryl opening the door to the kitchen and find Frankenstein towering over them. He lets out a loud groan. They quickly slam the door in his face. Meanwhile, Charity continues to sing and dance with the monsters in the dining room.

_If you're only dreaming, why I hear you screamin'?_

The scene cuts to the guys, who quickly reunite at the entrance hall after seeing some monsters around the house while Charity continues to sing in the stage.

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance,_

_We're coming to get you, we're coming to get you,_

"Okay, creepy snake-haired lady that almost turned me to stone..." said Tony.

"A werewolf who is taking a shower..." Jimmy mentioned.

"And not to mention a green-skinned gargantuan that looks similar to Professor Oak!" Timmy said, which Oak became offended by his comment and glares at him, "Err... No offense, Professor."

"Okay guys, I don't know what's going on but let's get out of here," Tony suggested, now had enough of this strange house.

"Couldn't agree more," Daryl added.

But as they turn to leave, they see a bunch of dancing skeletons blocking their way as the music in the house starts to get louder.

_Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters,_

_Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters,_

Then before they panic, the boys see Charity coming down the stairs as she is singing and dancing with the monsters.

_Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head,_

_Like a demon choir, playing with fire, fire, fire,_

"Wow, Charity's here," Jimmy said in shock, wondering why is she here.

"And does she look beautiful or what?" Tony said dreamily.

As they see Charity dancing with the monsters and some Halloween decorations around, Timmy realizes something and said, "Now I see what these monsters are doing, they weren't scaring us, they were just partying."

"Well how about we join the fun?" Danny said to the guys, which they did as they join the dance with Charity and the monsters.

_Gonna get your body shaking,_

_wishing you could just awaken,_

Then, Charity raised her voice as she starts the last chorus of the song.

_Tonight all the monster gonna dance,_

_We're coming to get you,_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance,_

_(And we're) coming to get you,_

Everybody starts doing the Thriller dance, as the song continues. Then Tony, Danny and Timmy start doing the moonwalk.

_If you're only dreaming, why I hear you screamin'? (Why I hear you screamin'?)_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance,_

_We're coming to get you, we're coming to get you,_

Tony then takes Charity's hand and the two begin dancing with each other in the center of the room, as everyone looks on.

_Oh yay aye (x3),_

_Coming to get you!_

Everyone cheers for the great song and dancing. Tony is holding Charity with one arm and they are both panting heavily.

"That was some incredible singing, Charity," Tony complimented her.

"And you dancing was awesome too, Tony," Charity said as they stare into each other eyes for a short time.

* * *

><p>Back outside the house, Bloo (as a ghost), Blossom (as Liberty Bell), June (as a ninja), Jake (as his dragon form), and SpongeBob (as a pirate) are waiting outside the haunted house for the others.<p>

"Man, what's taking them so long?" Jake asked in worry.

"It's been a while since we've seen Charity. Hope she's okay in there," June said in a same tone as Jake's.

"Me too," Blossom added.

"You think maybe we should go in to see if they're okay?" SpongeBob asked to his students in worry.

"Please, I bet they're all going to run out of there screaming like little girls," Bloo cockily said, which June and Blossom glare at him at that comment, "No offense."

Before they decided to enter the house to go look for them, Tony and the others exit the house but instead of screaming, they are excitedly talking about what happened inside.

"That was the best party I've ever been to!" Tony said in excitement.

"I know, it was, as Jake might say, "off the chizzain"!" Danny added.

"Yeah. You know those monsters are really okay. And by the way, sweet costume Charity," Daryl said to Charity, who is now wearing a homemade dark purple WOOHP spy outfit to match with Tony's yellow one.

"Thanks, it was inspired from my lucky charm, Tony," Charity said as she dreamily stares at Tony.

"Aww, shucks!" Tony said as he blushes at her comment about him.

However, Bloo become shocked as he saw the guys' happy expressions instead of fear as he said, "What the? How can you guys not be scared?"

Upset, he storms up to the house as he shouts, "Out of the way!"

He enters the house to see what's inside. A few seconds later, he quickly runs out and away in terror while screaming like a girl.

"What got into him?" Timmy asked in confusion, which everyone shrugs about it.

However, Charity has a good idea why as she secretly winks at the monsters at the window, which they waved her goodbye as the music video ends.

* * *

><p>As the video ends, Phineas and Tony are with the rest of the gang all dressed up in their Halloween costumes.<p>

"Well that was spooky and excitable too!" Phineas said in excitement.

"Tell me about it," Tony agreed.

"Especially when Bloo ran off screaming like a little girl," Bart (as a werewolf) chuckled.

"Hey!" Bloo said in anger.

"Well anyhow, I can't wait to go trick-or-treating," Buttercup (as Mange) said in excitement, which Bubbles (as Harmony Bunny) agreed.

"And then we're gonna go to the school's big Halloween party," Tommy (as a wizard) mentioned.

"Naka Miki Baba," Stitch (as a zombie groom) said in alien language.

"You said it Stitch," Lilo (as a zombie bride) agreed as Mac (as an alien) readied his trick-or-treat bag.

"Anyhow, we gotta go. Until next time, this is Phineas..."

"...Tony..."

"...and Daryl and the rest of the gang wishing you..."

"A safe and happy Halloween! See ya!" the ToonSchool gang said in excitement as the Halloween episode of ToonSchool Music Video Mania ends.

_A/N: Did you enjoy that sppok-tacular MV? Well, watch out for the next chapter of Our Happy and Creepy World in ToonSchool's Double Halloween Scare-tacular this Halloween! Until then, review and I'll spook you later!_


	13. Naturally

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here's another music video for readers who loves ToonSchool: Revolution Wars. Hit it!_

**ToonSchool Music Video Mania**

**Naturally**

As the spotlights shine on the ToonSchool Music Video Mania stage, we saw Phineas on stage as he declared, "Hey, everybody! Welcome back to ToonSchool Music Video Mania! I'm Phineas and as you can see, Ferb is still busy helping my Dad for the upcoming antique auction. But that doesn't mean that Tony and I won't give up for introducing the new original characters for the special and the next music video for it. Speaking of which, have you guys seen Tony lately?"

Then, the scene focused on not only the ToonSchool teachers and staff on stage, but also the sneak peek original characters from the special with them, which they nodded no in confusion.

Phineas thought about this for a moment and said, "Hmm... Maybe I should switch in first-person mode for this."

He then turns around, which the scene switches to Phineas's POV, which is designed like a in-game HUD. "No, nothing in here. He's not here either," Phineas said as he walks around the stage like he's playing a video game in his head, "Man, where is he?"

When he turns behind the couch, he saw Tony playing on his laptop with a hypnotized gaze on his face.

"There you are!" Phineas said in relief, "Come on, Tony! Turn off the IG3 game and let's get this show on the road."

Tony then shook his head as he snaps out of the trance. "Sorry about that, Phineas. I have to be prepared for the premiere of ToonSchool: Revolution Wars."

When Phineas helped him stand up, the scene goes back in a normal POV and Phineas then said to the audience, "And we wouldn't forget introducing the original main characters that they will joining along with the ToonSchool teachers and staff for the special. Say hi, guys!"

The OC kids then greeted to the audience as the first kid wearing a white shirt with a star logo under his black vest introduced himself first, "Hey! I'm Hikaru!"

"Yo, I'm Kohaku," the boy in black dress shirt and a red shirt underneath it said in a calm and cool tone.

"I'm Ayane. And I'm happy to be here today," the girl in blue sweater and blue skirt said with another girl wearing a blue hoodie jacket with a clover shape zipper on the middle on her side, which she also introduced herself as Miu.

"I'm Ryou!" the blonde-haired boy said to the audience as the boy wearing headphones on his head and a red hoodie jacket with star logos on each side of his sleeves introduced himself next, "And I'm Yukinari."

"I'm Reki," the teenage boy wearing a blue school vest underneath his grey jacket introduced himself.

"I'm Naruki. Nice to meet you," the boy with a purple hair and wears a full purple punk-like outfit said.

"I'm Katashi," the boy wearing a grey hoodie jacket with a green shirt underneath it said in a calm tone as the dark-skinned boy said next, "And I'm Shin. Hi!"

"How's it goin'? I'm Takuma," a teenage boy with a messy blue hair and wears a blue jacket with a yellow badge-like design on his right under his white hoodie shirt and blue pants and boots said to the audience.

"And I'm Midori! Like, it's so nice to meet ya!" the girl with bright red hair, shirt, skirt and boots said.

"Hiya, I'm Suzu," said the girl with black hair, and pink and white clothing greeted the audience.

"Hey ladies, I'm Hibiki. What's crackin'," the boy in the light blue/blue-green outfit said.

"And I'm Haziro," the boy with red-purple hair and grey and blue-green clothing said.

"Thanks for being here, guys!" Phineas said in glee, "I can't believe we're meeting the OC main characters themselves. It's too bad that Ferb isn't here to see this."

"Don't worry, he will in the next music video," Tony said to Phineas, "Well, before we start the MV, can we interview you guys?"

"Sure," Hikaru said as he and the other OCs decided to do it for their sake.

"First off, what's Revolution Wars all about?" Phineas asked.

"Well, it's about when the ToonSchool teachers and staff are invited to the Philippines by Sunny's friend in exchange for a favor, which leads to hilarity to the teachers," Hikaru explained.

"However, hilarity turned into a serious race against time situation when some electronics starts to go haywire and as a result, chaos starts to erupt all over the country," Ayane added.

"And after they learned about a strange server crashes in a MMORPG game called Soul Resonance Online, they decided to register for the game and investigate the game for connections to the real-life incidents in Manila," Miu put in.

"With the help of several Filipino teenagers with MMORPG experience," Reki continues. "we create our avatars, and enter the world of SRO, where we hang out for awhile and begin our investigation."

"And what we find turns out to be even bigger than we thought and even has a connection to several people in the family of Sunny's friend," Hibiki concluded.

"Cool! What are your roles for the special?" Phineas asks.

"We served as the teachers' avatars in SRO," Hikaru answered. "We are made to look-like kids so that the teachers won't be discovered lose their reps in the real world."

"Wow. And since there's a hypnosis feature in the game that let's you change your personalities in-game, what's the difference between you and the teachers and staff?" Tony asked.

"I'm the leader of the Defenders, as well as the bravest and most adventurous. Just like Mickey," Hikaru said.

"I'm his girlfriend, and second-in-command. I help to keep the group in the one thing I love as much as him: order." Suzu said "But unlike Minnie, I tend to go overboard at the slightest notice of disorder."

"I'm the clown and prankster of the group." Takuma described himself. "Even though I'm Squidward's avatar I'd have to say my personality would be better to match Spongebob's."

"Who happens to be my counterpart," Ryou picked up. "But while I do have a sense of adventure, similar to his, mine is stronger, and I tend to take more risks than him."

"While I keep my counterpart's intellect I'm a lot more athletic than Jumba." Reki explained. "Plus I speak without an accent."

"I keep some of my counterpart Sandy's accent, plus her strength and martial arts trainin'." Miu told everyone. "But unlike her I have a major weakness for candy. I just can't get enough of it!"

"Well unlike my counterpart Jack, I don't really have that much of an happy outlook on life," Katashi drolled. "But my friends are still everything to me."

"Unlike my counterpart Nora, I just love fashion and clothes, like her daughter," Midori proclaimed. "But like Reki, I keep her intellect, which comes in handy at times."

"Well if there's anyone who's totally different from their counterpart, it's me," Kohaku said. "While Prickley is a strict no nonsense type, I'm the type he hates: rebellious, do-what-I-want-to, authority hating, you name it."

"Well I'm a cool popular guy," Yukinari told him. "But like my counterpart Oak, I have a great affection for creatures like Pokémon."

"I doth be a flamboyant actor, with a love of Shakespeare" Haziro said in a pompous tone. "For I am everything that Barkin is not."

"Well for me," Shin said. "I am Sunny's counterpart, and while I love music like him, I also have a love for math, science, physics, biology, chemistry, geology, calaculus-"

"And I am Lou Pickles counterpart," Naraki said. "And I can be rather naïve and oblivious most of the time, I'll admit."

"Well, um, I'm Daisy's counterpart," Ayane said. "And unlike her I'm, uh, kinda shy. But if any of my friends or innocent people are in trouble, not even that will stop me from jumping into action to save them."

"And I'm the counterpart of Janitor," Hibiki quipped. "I sure have a way with the ladies and I can get any girl to fall for me. And all of these this are because of SRO's special hypnosis program."

"Wow! I haven't thought of that during our summer vacation," Phineas said. "If you could visit the real world, what's the first place you'd go?"

"Hmm... I'm thinking Paris for me and Suzu, since it's the city of love," Hikaru said.

"I'll go to Sydney Australia, to see the opera hall," Takuma said.

"New York City," Ryou answered. "since there's much to see."

"Tokyo," Reki said "Their video games are incredible."

"Same as Reki," Yukinari said. "They have an insatiable love for Pokémon."

"Beijing," Miu said. "For the martial arts."

"Transylvaina," Katashi answered. "For the monster legends."

"Milan, Italy," Midori answered. "For fashion week."

"L.A.," Kohaku said. "The city of bad boys."

"London," Haziro proclaimed. "Birthplace of stage acting."

"Ulm, Germany," Shin said. "Birthplace of Albert Einstein."

"Vancouver, Canada," Naruki said. "Er, just saying."

"Hollywood," Ayane said. "The home of the movie stars."

"Honolulu, Hawaii," Hibiki said. "Heard the babes are fine there."

"Wow, nice picks everyone." Phineas said, "And lets introduce the newest song for MV Mania, Naturally by Selena Gomez and the Scene."

"Naturally was the lead single of the band's debut album, **_Kiss and Tell_**," Tony described. "It shot to the top of the charts in 2010 and pushed the now former Disney Channel star to new heights."

"So let's kick thing's off with the Defenders and the teachers singing Naturally!" Phineas said as he's about to push a button on his signature remote, but stops when he saw through his POV that Tony is wielding a fake big broadsword, which he puts it down when Phineas saw him.

"Sorry, I'm just getting into the game," he explained.

"Completely understandable," Phineas said as he starts the music video.

* * *

><p>In the SM Mall of Asia, Minnie, Sandy, Nora, and Daisy were walking around doing some shopping.<p>

"I just love this mall. It has some of the best boutiques I've ever seen," Daisy said as she carried large shopping bags filled with her purchases of dresses and shoes.

"Yeah, and the bows here are really exotic," Minnie said, carrying bags of bows.

"Well, XJ9's gonna love these new parts I bought her," Nora chuckled as she and Sandy both carried bags of robotic parts.

"Oh, she'll be pleased alright," Sandy agreed. Suddenly, she saw a large virtual booth with an advertisement that said, "SRO Karaoke: Get a quick login to the world of Soul Resonance Online and jam as your avatar to your favorite tunes." She pointed it out to the other ladies, who grinned.

"You thinking what I'm thinking," Minnie asked.

"Oh yeah," the other three said in unison. They walked over to the giant booth and to their surprise, met all the male teachers there.

"There you are, girls," Mickey said. "I guess you saw the advertisement too?"

"Yep," Minnie answered. "So are you thinking we should do this, together? Because I am."

"Most definitely. So guys what do you say, wanna karaoke with the girls."

The guys all unanimously agreed to it. So the teachers spoke to the person in charge. He described how the booth had all the audio and visual features of SRO and had motion sensors that allow their dancing avatar forms to be displayed on-screen outside the booth for the patrons to see. Satisfied, they picked out the song they wanted on a kiosk screen and they all entered the booth.

In a big flash they found themselves as their avatars standing onstage in a karaoke club front of a crowd of other avatars. The girls stood out in front, while the guys, holding instruments stayed in the background. The music started, and the four then started to dance girl group style. Suzu then started to sing.

**Suzu**: _How you choose to express yourself_

_It's all your own and I can tell_

_It comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

Miu danced up and took the next line.

**Miu**:_You follow what you feel inside_

_It's intuitive, you don't have to try_

_It comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

Midori and Ayane split the bridge as they did ballerina spins

**Midori: **_And it takes my breath away_

**Ayane**: _What you do so naturally_

The scene then flickers from the SRO world to the real world and shows the teachers in real life dancing and singing the chorus together.

**All: **_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_And I love the way you_

_Know who you are and to me it's exciting_

_When you know it's meant to be_

As the chorus continued, the scene flickered back and forth between the real and SRO worlds, with the scene flicking in sync with the last line of the chorus, before settling in the real world in the booth.

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay-bay-baby_

Daisy, in real-life, began with the next verse.

**Daisy: **_You have a way of moving me_

_A force of nature, your energy_

_It comes naturally_

_It comes naturally, yeah_

Nora and Sandy handled the bridge.

**Nora**: _And it takes my breath away_

**Sandy: **_What you do, so naturally_

Once again, as the chorus was sung, the scene flickered between the SRO and real world and the teachers and their avatars, and flickered in sync with the last line before settling on the SRO world this time

**All: **_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_And I love the way you_

_Know who you are and to me it's exciting_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay-bay-baby_

As they started to levitate off the stage in the karaoke club, Suzu took the next line.

**Suzu: **_When we collide sparks fly_

_When you look in my eyes_

_It takes my breath away_

The avatars landed back on the floor and once again the flickering routine happened continuing until the end of the song, while the teachers/avatars continued to sing and dance.

**All: **_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_And I love the way you_

_Know who you are and to me it's exciting_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay-bay-baby_

_Naturally_

_Naturally_

_Naturally_

_Bay-bay-baby_

**Nora/Midori**: _Naturally_

**Sandy/Miu: **_Naturally_

**Daisy/Ayane: **_Naturally_

**Minnie/Suzu**: _Everything, baby, comes naturally_

**All:**_ Bay-bay-baby_

The song ended in the SRO world before flashing back to the real world. The teachers exited the booth and retrieved their purchases before walking back through the mall.

"That was fun," Minnie giggled.

"We should go to those karaoke bars more often," Mickey suggested.

"Well, I'm starved, let's go to the food court," Jack said.

"Yeah, I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole horse," Sandy exasperated. The teachers all laughed as they headed to the food court.

* * *

><p>As the video ended, the scene cut back to the MV Mania stage.<p>

"Epic, guys!" Tony said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Suzu said with gratitude.

"We're serious, we should have you perform again more often," Phineas said.

"Sure, if you ever want us, call us," Hikaru said.

"Well that's all for now folks," Tony said. "Catch the avatars here ToonSchool: Revolution Wars, ongoing now."

"And keep an eye out for more MV Mania videos, too," Phineas put in.

"Until then this is Tony…"

"Phineas…"

"And the Resonant Defenders…" the avatars said.

"SIGNING OFF!"

Before they do, Cosmo suddenly flies through the stage while holding a big ax as he shouts out stupidly, "COSMO JENKINS!"

"You better not play my game!" Tony shouts in anger.

As he calms down, Phineas just simply says to him, "He just did."

Tony just simply groans in annoyance as another episode of ToonSchool MV Mania ends.

_A/N: Random Cosmo moment! :P Review and stay tuned for the next MV! Until then, check out the on-going special, ToonSchool: Revolution Wars!_


	14. Jump

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here's a new MV that's literally gonna make you wanna "Jump!" With several dedications to two recently deceased artists to go with it._

**ToonSchool Music Video Mania**

**Jump**

Spotlights shine on the ToonSchool Music Video Mania stage as Tony, Phineas, and Ferb are standing on it.

"Hey, everybody! It's once again time for ToonSchool Music Video Mania! I'm Phineas and this is Ferb, back from helping or Dad!" Phineas introduced themselves to the audience and Ferb waved at them.

"And I'm Tony Clark!" Tony said as the audience applauded. "Man, it's good to be back after a long time away."

"I know and we have an extra special music video with some extra special dedications at the end for you guys," Phineas said. He then noticed the background lights were still off. "Hey Feb, the lights back there are still off. Would you mind?"

Ferb nodded and pressed a button, and the lights came on…to reveal a bunch of spray-painted street graffiti all over the walls, floor and ceiling. The audience laughed at this as the three hosts noticed the mess.

"Whoa, what happened here," Tony said.

"I dunno," Phineas said. "Someone probably did this while we were gone."

"Well if I find the person responsible, there's gonna be major trouble."

"But at the same time, this graffiti reminds me of the big MV were gonna show today," Ferb put in. As he pushed a button and brought down the screen, Phineas started to give the song's history.

"'Jump' was hip-hop duo Kris Kross's debut single, recorded at when they were 12 and 13 years old," he said as footage from the music video featuring Kris Kross played on the screen. "It topped the charts for 8 weeks in 1992 and helped propel the duo to international stardom. And it remains a cult classic song to this very day."

"And me and my brother Daryl will now cover it in honor of two special artisits," Tony said.

"So without further ado, here's Tony and Daryl with 'Jump'. Hit it, Ferb!"

With that Ferb pressed a button on his remote, switching the channel to the MV.

* * *

><p>On a bright day in ToonTown, Tony and Daryl exited the front entrance of the Krusty Towers.<p>

"What a nice, sunny day, Dar," Tony said. "What should we do?"

"Hit the arcade?," Daryl asked.

"Nah, did that yesterday. Go swimming?"

"No, not hot enough. Go to the party at the Jackson's place?"

"Yeah, man I'm up for that. Those parties always make you wanna jump."

"Then let's go."

With that the two started running to the Jackson's place, as the music began.

_(Jump, jump)_

**Both: **_You should know, you should know thatahhh_

**Tony:** _Kris Kross is not having anything today_

**Daryl:** _As we stand there totally krossed out_

**Both:** _We commence to make you_

_(Jump, jump)_

_The Mac Dad will make ya Jump Jump_

_The Daddy Mac will make ya Jump Jump_

_Kris Kross will make ya Jump Jump_

They stopped where several members of the gang: Jake, Tommy, and Ash, as well as Phineas, Ferb, and their friends are watching a dance battle between Ferb and Bart. The two then jumped into the battle circle as Tony rapped the first verse.

**Tony:** _Don't try to compare us to another bad little fad_

_I'm the Mac and I'm bad givin' ya something that you never had_

_I'll make ya wiggle and shake your rump_

_'Cause I'll be kicking the flavor that makes you wanna Jump_

_How high? Real high_

_Cause I'm just so fly_

_A young loveable, huggable type of guy_

_And everything is to the back with a little slack_

_'Cause inside-out its wiggida wiggida wiggida wack_

_The others started really getting into the song, some even break dancing to it as Tony continued._

_I come stompin' with somethin' pump to keep you jumpin'_

_R&B - rap and bullslap is what I'm dumpin'_

_And ain't something about Kris Kross we all that_

_So when they ask do they rock say believe that_

_(Jump, jump)_

**Both:** _The Mac Dad will make ya jump, jump_

_The Daddy Mac will make ya jump, jump_

_Kris Kross will make ya jump, jump_

_uh huh uh huh_

_(Jump, jump)_

_The Mac Dad will make ya jump, jump_

_The Daddy Mac will make ya jump, jump_

_Kris Kross will make ya jump, jump_

Everyone then ran all the way to the outside front of the ToonTown Palace Shopping Center, where The PowerPuffs as well as June, and many other supporting students and some adults were. They all then joined in the fun as Daryl started the second verse.

**Daryl:** _I like my stuff knockin' knockin'_

_I love it when a girl is like jockin' jockin'_

_The D-A-double D-Y-M-A-C_

_Yeah you know me_

_I got you jumpin' an' pumpin' an pump movin' all around_

_G In the mix I make ya six steps back_

_They try to step to the Mac then they got jacked_

_To the back you'll be sportin' the gear that's coincidental_

_Act like you know it so don't be claiming that it's mental_

_Two lil' kids with a flow you ain't ever heard_

_And none faking you can understand every word_

_As you listen to my cool school melody_

_The Daddy makes you J-U-M-P_

_(Jump Jump)_

**Both:** _The Mac Dad will make you jump, jump_

_A Daddy Mac will make you jump, jump_

_Kris Kross will make you jump, jump_

_uh huh uh huh_

_Jump Jump_

_The Mac Dad will make you jump, jump_

_A Daddy Mac will make you jump, jump_

_Kris Kross will make you jump, jump_

With everyone else still following them, Tony and Daryl ran all the way to the Jacksons place, where a big house party was in full swing. The rest of the gang, as well as dozens of supporting students and characters were there and surprisingly dancing to the same tune of their song. Tony and Daryl then got up on a table and started rapping the next parts of the song.

**Tony:** _Now, the formalities of this and that_

_Is that Kris Kross ain't comin' off wack_

**Daryl:** _And for all ya'll suckers that don't know_

_Check it out_

**Tony:** _Some of them try to rhyme but they can't rhyme like this (Daryl: Go, go!)_

_Some of them try to rhyme but they can't rhyme like this (Go, go!)_

_Some of them try to rhyme but they can't rhyme like this (Go, go!)_

_Some of them try to rhyme but they can't (Go, go!)_

_'Cause I'm the miggida miggida miggida Mac Daddy (Go, go!)_

_the Miggida miggida miggida Mac (Go, go!)_

_'Cause I'm the miggida miggida miggida Mac Daddy (Go, go!)_

_the Miggida miggida miggida Mac (Go, go!)_

**Tony:** _I make you wanna_

_(Jump Jump)_

**Both:** _The Mac Dad will make you jump, jump_

_A Daddy Mac will make you jump, jump_

_Kris Kross will make you jump, jump_

_uh huh uh huh_

_(Jump Jump)_

_The Mac Dad will make you jump, jump_

_A Daddy Mac will make you jump, jump_

_Kris Kross will make you jump, jump_

_uh huh uh huh_

In the last leg of the song, Darrell, Dennis, and Dionne join the two onstage as the party got even more pumped.

_(Jump Jump)_

_The Mac Dad will make you jump, jump_

_A Daddy Mac will make you jump, jump_

_Kris Kross will make you jump, jump_

_uh huh uh huh_

_(Jump Jump)_

_The Mac Dad will make you jump, jump_

_A Daddy Mac will make you jump, jump_

_Kris Kross will make you jump, jump_

_uh huh uh huh_

_Believe dat!_

As the song, came to an end, Tony and Daryl high-fived each other and the Jackson as well as the partygoers all cheered.

"Everybody give it up for Clark and Lente!," Dennis shouted to the crowd, as the two boys put their hands up in victory.

* * *

><p>Back in the MV Mania studio, as the video ends, the crowd cheers loudly as Tony, Phineas, and Ferb sat impressed on the video, with ToonSchool co-author NashWalker also standing impressed in the background, where some workers were cleaning the graffiti off..<p>

"Wow, Tony," Phineas said. "Never knew that you and Daryl knew how to rap like that."

"Me neither," Tony replied. "We just decided to roll with what we felt was right, and look what happened."

"Well folks, what a great MV we had today. Unfortunately, we currently have no leads on who vandalized the stage."

"But keep up with us for more updates on this investigation. And to whoever did this, we will find you and you will pay!"

"Indeed," Ferb put in. "Well, that's all we have time for today here at MV Mania. But before we go, NashWalker, co-author of ToonSchool, would like to make a couple of dedications to two."

"Thank you, Ferb," NashWalker said, as he came to the front. "As most of you already know, Chris Kelly, the 'Mac Daddy' of Kris Kross, died at the age of 34 this early May. Chris, as everyone knows, came into the music biz after he and Chris 'Daddy Mac' Smith were discovered by music producer Jermaine Dupri, and fored Kris Kross with the former. Together, they became a smash in the 90s before splitting up to focus on their own careers. They had recently reunited and performed at So So Def's 20th Anniversary concert this year, possibly signifying an attempted comeback. We may never know for sure though."

"Man, I wonder what kind of music they'd have put out if they had comeback," Phineas said.

"I know. Which bring me to my second dedication. As I'm sure, everybody already knows by now, Cory Montieth, star of the hit TV show Glee, also died at the age of 31, several weeks ago. Cory began his acting career in Vancouver, British Columbia, working minor and recurring roles in films and television for several years before landing his big break role as Finn Hudson in FOX's Glee. His character became one of the most popular and beloved on the show, as did his on-and-off screen relationship with co-star Lea Michele. Cory starred in the first four seasons and was slated to return in a major role in upcoming fifth."

"Wow, everybody seemed to love him," Phineas said.

"Everyone did," NashWalker said. "To Chris and Cory, let you forever live in our hearts and souls. We all miss you both."

"Well that's all the time we have for today for ToonSchool Music Video Mania," Phineas said humbly, "This is Phineas, Ferb, Tony, and all of us from ToonSchool, signing out."

The audience applauded somberly as the episode ended.

* * *

><p><em>In loving memory of Chris "Mac Daddy" Kelly<em>

_(August 11, 1978 – May 1, 2013)_

_and_

_Cory Allan Michael Monteith_

_(May 11, 1982 – July 13, 2013)_

_Two great careers tragically cut short_

_Rest In Peace_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Rest in Peace indeed. And let's hope the guys catch that vandal too! Until next time, read and review!_


	15. Replay

_A/N: Sorry for lack of updates, but today's Mickey and Minnie Mouse's birthday once again and we decided to give them a special gift for them along for you all for a apology gift. So here's Isabella's cover of Zendaya's Replay! Enjoy!_

**ToonSchool Music Video Mania**

**Replay**

Spotlights shine on the ToonSchool Music Video Mania stage as Tony, Phineas, and Ferb are standing on it.

"Hey, everybody! It's once again time for ToonSchool Music Video Mania! I'm Phineas and this is Ferb," Phineas introduced themselves to the audience and Ferb waved at them.

"And I'm Tony Clark!" Tony said as the audience applauded. "And boy is it good to be back today because this is a very special day!"

"That's right! It's because-," Phineas started to say. He then noticed the background lights were still off. "Hey Ferb, mind switching the lights on?"

Ferb nodded and pressed a button, and the lights came on…to reveal more street graffiti than on the last MV, including a big image with dual Mickey ears, that also said, _**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MICKEY AND MINNIE!**_

"Looks like our mysterious tagger has struck again," Tony said as the audience gasped. "Okay this seriously has to stop, we have to catch him…whoever he is."

"Yeah," Phineas said. "But he is correct about on thing: today is November 18th, aka, Mickey and Minnie Mouse's birthday."

"They're both turning 85, to be exact," Ferb put in.

"Amazing, to be in you're mid-80s and still look as young as ever," Tony put in. "And for this special MV, to honor the two faces of Disney, it's a special song from a big Disney Channel star."

Ferb then pushed a button on his remote and brought down the screen, as Phineas started to give the song's history.

"Replay is the second single from Shake It Up's Zendaya released in July 16, 2013 for her self-titled studio album," Ferb explained. "It debuted at number 77 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart and peaked at number 61. It's real music video also currently has more than 20 million views."

"And today, our good friend Isabella Garcia-Shapiro will perform this catchy song," Tony said as he got up and headed to the background. "And while you guys, do that, I'm gonna look for clues here in the case of our mystery tagger."

"So moving right along, here's Isabella singing "Replay"," Phineas said as he pressed a button on his remote, switching the channel to the MV.

* * *

><p>In ToonTown, at ToonTown Park, Isabella was alone with Phineas, and was delighted to spend some quality time with him at last. The two were gazing at the sky looking at the clouds together<p>

"Hey Isabella, look at that one," Phineas said pointing at one cloud. "Looks like an ice cream cone."

"Yeah, and that looks like a kitty," she said, cheerfully pointing at another. "You know we should do this more often."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. I just love us spending time together, just us, alone, with no one to interrupt us. I just wish I could put this day on replay, over and over again. Ah, replay."

As the music began, Isabella got up and pulled Phineas to his feet and pulled him along with her.

**Isabella**: _Make it stop_

_Sounds so good, I just can't take no more_

_Turn it down, turn it up, I don't know_

_I don't know (Know)_

The scene then changed to the two at the park's pond, in a swan pedal boat, pedaling around the pond with several others in boats. As they pedaled they saw Mickey and Minnie in a rowboat, and waved the two mice, who then waved back to them.

_But don't stop_

_Don't move, just keep it there (Right there)_

_Keep it right there (Oh)_

_Keep it right there_

Later after leaving the park, Isabella and Phineas headed to the ToonTown arcade, GameTopia. As they looked around, Phineas pointed at a dancing game, _Dance Party Xtreme!_, which was also a two player game. Seeing what he he meant, Isabella dragged him over to where the game was and both of them inserted a coin in it.

_(I wanna) put you on repeat_

_Play you everywhere I go_

_Everywhere I go_

_Play you everywhere I go_

_Put you on repeat_

_Play you everywhere I go_

_Everywhere I go (Everywhere I go)_

As they hopped onto the platform and prepared to dance, the scene changed to Isabella with Phineas and a bunch of background dancers, all of whom were dressed in black and silver, dancing to the tune.

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay_

_I can listen to it all day_

_I can listen to you all day_

_Hear you all day_

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay_

_We can start all over again_

_And again_

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on re_

The scene then changed back to the real world where Phineas and Isabella were now sharing a milkshake together at a diner, and gazing into each other's eyes longingly.

_Don't stop (Stop)_

_Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder (Yeah)_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing_

_I wanna hear every melody (Yeah)_

_Beating (Beating)_

_Beating so loud you can_

_Feel it (Feel it)(See it)_

_Beating (Beating)(Beating)_

_Beating for you_

Afterwards, the two then skipped and danced through the streets of ToonTown, blissfully happy together.

_(I wanna) put you on repeat_

_Play you everywhere I go_

_Everywhere I go_

_Play you everywhere I go_

_Put you on repeat_

_Play you everywhere I go_

_Everywhere I go (Play you everywhere I go)_

The scene then changed back to the two with the dancers from before, only now they were joined by some of the ToonSchool gang, and Mickey and Minnie.

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay_

_I can listen to it all day_

_I can listen to you all day_

_Hear you all day_

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay_

_We can start all over again and again_

_Yeah_

_When I put this song on re_

The scene then shifted back to the real world where Phineas and Isabella stood wearing a tuxedo and ballroom gown respectively.

_Give it off_

_Feel it all crashing down (Down, down, down)_

_I'm so lost_

_I'm so lost in your sound_

The duo found themselves in a ballroom where many other fancily couples (including many of their friends, like Tony and Charity) were dancing with each other. Looking at each other, the two nodded and walked onto decided to join in on the action.

_(Yeah) Yeah (When I) (Put this song)_

_On replay (On replay)_

_(Put this song)_

_On replay (On replay)_

_(List-listening)_

_To you all day_

_To you all day_

With Phineas leading, he and Isabella glided along the dance floor in a graceful waltz. Soon they found themselves joined by Mickey and Minnie once more who were waltzing alongside them.

_Yeah_

_Wanna put this song on replay_

_I can listen to it all day_

_I can listen to you all day_

_Hear you all day_

_Yeah,_

_Wanna put this song on replay_

_We can start all over again_

_And again_

_Yeah_

_(Wanna put) put this song on replay!_

Eventually, Phineas and Isabella danced outside and stood under the gleaming moonlight. Looking at each other longingly, they smiled lovingly. They then leaned in, eyes closed, lips puckered and were about to make contact when-

_Yeah (Yeah)_

_Yeah(Yeah)_

"Isabella? Isabella?," Phineas' voice said, as Isabella suddenly opened her eyes. She looked around to see that it was still day and she was still in the park with Phineas. She soon realized it had been another one of her romantic daydreams about Phineas.

"Are you okay, Isabella," he asked.

"Oh, yeah. Never been better, Phineas," she replied. "Never better at all."

The two of them returned to looking at the sky as the camera panned up towards it.

* * *

><p>Back in the MV Mania studio, as the video ends, the crowd cheers loudly as Tony, Phineas, and Ferb sat, and were now joined by Isabella herself, as well as Mickey and Minnie.<p>

"That was a great video, guys," Tony said. "And Isabella, you did a great job. You cover Zendaya very well."

"Thank you very much," Isabella said.

"And same with you two as well," Phineas said to Mickey and Minnie. "And by the way, happy birthday you guys."

"Aw shucks," Mickey said. "You didn't have to do all this, but we're grateful to you for it."

"And grateful to the person who did that special graffiti for our birthday," Minnie said. "I wonder who it was?"

"Well whoever it was, let, I'm gonna find them and stop them once and for all," Tony said. "But I will tell them you said 'thanks' for the birthday thing."

"And speaking of birthdays, let's get to celebrating you guy's now!," Phineas said as Ferb wheeled in a large cake that said, "_**HAPPY 85TH MICKEY AND MINNIE!**_" in icing.

"Happy birthday," everyone including the audience said to the two mice.

"Well that's all the time we have for today for ToonSchool Music Video Mania," Tony said. "So until next time, this is Tony…"

"Phineas…"

"And Ferb."

"Signing off."

The audience applauded loudly as the episode ended.

_A/N: Mickey and Minnie Mouse, happy birthday once again. Watch out for more chapters in UR, ToonSchool, Soul Shifters, and The Other Side of Arcanum!_


	16. ThrillerHeads Will Roll

_A/N: Halloween maybe over, but the MV Mania is still kicking! To compensate for the lack of MV this year, here's our first mash-up of Thriller and Heads Will Roll!_

**ToonSchool Music Video Mania**

**Thriller/Heads Will Roll**

Spotlights shine and applause is heard on the ToonSchool Music Video Mania stage, which is decked out in Halloween apparel as Tony, Phineas, and Ferb are standing on it dressed up as the Grim Reaper, Dracula, and Frankenstein.

"Hey, everybody! Happy Halloween and welcome ToonSchool Music Video Mania! I'm Phineas and this is Ferb," Phineas introduced themselves to the audience and Ferb waved at them.

"And I'm Tony Clark!" Tony said as the audience applauded. "And boy is it good to be here for a very special music video!"

"That's right! It's because-," Phineas started to say. He then noticed the background lights were still off. "Hey Ferb, mind switching the lights on?"

Ferb nodded and pressed a button, and the lights came on…to reveal a small masked person spraying even more street graffiti than on the last two MVs, including a big Jack-O-Lantern, that also said, _**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! TCxBU 4EVER!**_

"Our mysterious tagger!," Tony said as the audience gasped. The tagger turned and realized he'd been seen. He tried to run, but Tony quickly threw Freeze Discs at him, freezing him from the waist down. The three hosts headed over to him. "Okay, let's see who's the vandal here!"

Phineas then pulled off the culprit's mask to reveal…

"Tuck Carbunkle?!," everyone gasped.

"Yes, it's me. I'm the mystery Tagger," Tuck admitted.

"But why?," Phineas asked.

"It was to impress my PowerPuff beauty Blossom," Tuck said. "I figured if she saw my works of art, she'd finally go out with me."

"A declaration of love," Ferb said. "Very serendipitous, if you ask me."

"Yeah," Phineas said. "And really nice works of art."

"Yeah, but you know you still gotta clean this up after the show, right?" Tony asked Tuck.

"Yeah," Tuck sighed.

"Anyhow for this holiday, it's a special mashup song."

Ferb then pushed a button on his remote and brought down the screen, as Phineas started to give the song's history.

"The first song, Thriller, is one of the biggest songs of its namesake album by the King of Pop, Michael Jackson," Phineas explained. "Released twice in 1983 and 1984, it peaked at #4 on the US Billboard Top 100. It's music video, at 14 minutes overshadowed the single's popularity massively and became know for a choreographed dance routine with Jackson and a bunch of zombies and voice over work by the late Vincent Price."

"Song number two, Heads Will Roll, is from the band, Yeah Yeah Yeahs from their third album, _It's Blitz!_," Ferb said. "Released in 2009, while not a big hit in the US, it was a hit enough overseas, enough such that the two songs were mashed up for a cover for an episode the hit TV show _Glee._"

"And today, the entire cast will perform this iconic song mashup," Tony said. "So get ready to get spooked, scared, and shocked everybody!"

"So moving right along, here's the cast of ToonSchool singing 'Thriller/Heads Will Roll'," Phineas said as he pressed a button on his remote, switching the channel to the MV.

* * *

><p>In ToonTown, on Halloween night, in ToonTown Square, a large crowd of students, teachers, and civilians had gathered together, all in their Halloween costumes, and some were even dressed as zombies.<p>

"Okay, everyone," Mickey said in a Transylvanian accent. "It's time for the city's annual Thriller dance, with a slight adjustment. So let's thrill and chill everybody."

With that, everyone got into position and the music began. It started out like graveyard music as they all started to move slowly like zombies. Then they sped up as the music did and began singing.

**All**: _Off with your head_

_D-dance dance dance till you're dead_

_O-off off off with your head_

_D-dance dance dance till you're dead_

_O-off off off with your head_

The students then took note and began to sing the first part of the song as everyone did the infamous _Thriller_ dance.

**Tony**:_ It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark, ah_

**Daryl**:_ Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

**Danny**: _You try to scream_

_But terror takes the sound before you make it_ (**June**: _Heads will roll, heads will roll!_)

**Bart**: _You start to freeze_

_As horror looks you right between the eyes _

_You're paralyzed, ah, 'cause this is_

**All: **_Thriller, thriller night_

**Jake**: _And no one's gonna save you _

_From the beast about to strike_

_You know it's_

**All: **_Thriller, thriller night_

**Buttercup**: _You're fighting for your life inside a _

_Killer, thriller, Tonight!_

**All**: _Off with your head_

_D-dance dance dance till you're dead_

_O-off off off with your head_

_D-dance dance dance till you're dead_

The teachers then took the second part of the song.

**Minnie**: _Ooh, you hear the door slam _

_And realize there's nowhere left to run_

**Mickey**: _Ah, You feel the cold hand _

_And wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

**Jack**:_You close your eyes_

_And hope that this is just imagination _(**Daisy**: _Heads will roll, heads will roll!_)

**Oak**: _But all the while_

_You hear the creature creeping up behind_

_You're out of time_

**All: **_Thriller, thriller night_

**Janitor**: _There ain't no second chance _

_Against the thing with forty eyes, girl_

_Oh oh _(**All: **_Thriller, thriller night_)

**Spongebob**: _You're fighting for your life inside a _

_Killer, thriller, Tonight!_

**All**: _Off with your head (Thriller night)_

_D-dance dance dance till you're dead (Thriller night)_

_O-off off off with your head (Thriller night)_

_D-dance dance dance till you're dead (Thriller night)_

Then Timmy stepped up and did Vincent Price's famous voice over, while others sang in the background.

**Timmy**: _Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_ (**Lilo**: _Ahhhhh_)

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_And though you fight to stay alive (_**Bubbles**_: Off with your head)_

_Your body starts to shiver (_**Tommy**_: Dance 'till you're dead)_

_For no mere mortal can resist (_**Blossom**_: Heads will roll, heads will roll!)_

_The evil of Thriller (_**Jimmy**_: Heads will roll, on the floor!)_

The cast then all reunited to sing the final number of the song.

**All: **_'Cause this is _

_Thriller, thriller night_

**Tony**: _Girl, I can thrill you more_

_Than any ghost could ever dare try_

_Oh oh _(**All: **_Thriller, thriller night_)

**Ash**: _You're fighting for your life inside a _

_Killer, thriller, Tonight!_

**All**: _Off with your head_

_D-dance dance dance till you're dead_

_O-off off off with your head_

_D-dance dance dance till you're dead_

_O-off off off with your head_

The song then ended with everybody frozen in place. A wolf howled as the screen faded to black.

* * *

><p>Back in the Music Video Mania stage, Tuck was cleaning his graffiti of the backstage, while the three hosts remained seated.<p>

"Wow, kinda spooky don't ya think?," Tony asked.

"Yeah, real thrilling," Phineas said.

"Now that's what Halloween is all about!," Ferb added in.

"Well, as you can see we have Tuck cleaning up his mess on the stage back there, and we just wanna wish you a safe and Happy Halloween, everyone," Phineas said.

"Well that's all the time we have for today for ToonSchool Music Video Mania," Tony said. "So until next time, this is Tony…"

"Phineas…"

"And Ferb."

"Signing off with the Thriller."

The audience applauded loudly as the song began to play and the three hosts doing the zombie dance from Michael Jackson's famous music video, with Tuck joining in later.

_A/N: HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN! Read and review and see ya for our next MV!_


End file.
